Back To When?
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Hermione's been seeing things lately, then she encounters upon a man who is too suspicious for his own good. Then she ends of somewhere she never thought she could go..the past. Will she find true love...or will she destroy the future she once belonged?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione wasn't in the best of spirits. Last week, she and Ron had a big fight. Probably the biggest yet. Of course, Harry took Ron's side. So here she was, alone, on Christmas eve, while her best friend, and the man she now considered her ex, were opening gifts and eating the dinner _she _had prepared. Sometimes the world isn't justifiable. Hermione rubbed her temples, and stared into her brandy. What better a place to escape to then the muggle world where magic didn't exist.

Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort, everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything. Once in a while, she'd see a dark shadow from something that wasn't there. Furry outlines of a man, or just an unexplained set of footprints that seemed to mysteriously appear whenever Ron wasn't home, and unless she had a faulty memory, no guests would ever have been. Or would here chattering in an empty room and unexplained mad laughter or giggles. It made her think that she was going mad. Which she had every right to be, in her case.

A loud noise, much like a piece of glass cracking, sounded behind her. Hermione immediately reached for her wand, that was, ironically not there. She had left it at home, trying to forget magic tonight. Hermione was mute a second, then turned back around in her seat. It was just two bikers, breaking pool sticks and screaming in each others faces. Nothing out of the usual for this bar. The next minute,she did see something odd.

Hermione had paid the bartender, wanting to leave before the fight got too bad. And there he was. In the corner. A man with a quick, dangerous smile, that held onto the brim of his hat with a sense of accomplishment. When he noticed she as watching, he held out his hand, and waggled his fingers. As if to say "what are you waiting for?" being ever-careful, Hermione turned around and left out the front door, clutching tightly to her handbag. No way she was going to follow whoever that man was. She was not a stupid girl from one of those horror flicks. She was 23 for Merlin's sake!

She jumped on the first bus she could, taking her anywhere away from the bar. She couldn't go home, heaven's no! Not even to get a change of clothes. As far as she was concerned Ron and her was _over. _She'd have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, or a muggle hotel. She sighed. The only thing she had was muggle money, and Gringotts wasn't open this time of night to exchange it for Wizard coins. Hotel it was. She took her ticket, and sat down. Hermione looked around at the rest of the bus, finding most seats empty.

_There he was. _It wasn't possible. He couldn't of possibly got on the bus before her. There wasn't enough time. He was relaxing in the back seat, legs crossed and hands behind his head, whistling a tune. He smiled again at her, then indicated that she should come over with the cocking of his finger. Hermione got up, and grabbed the pole in the middle of the bus, near close to hyperventilating. She didn't of course, but it was only by magic that this man could have possibly followed her. She was a muggleborn, it could be some leftover from the death eater rabble, still hunting down and killing them.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a step back, still holding on to the pole. If he was a wizard, she'd be in trouble. He chuckled, sounding as mischievous as the Cheshire cat himself.

"That's always their first question." His voice was smooth and even, reminding he of a certain Slytherin she used to know. Hermione looked at the bus driver, who didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. The man got up, careful about holding the front of his fedora that looked like it sprung out of a gangster movie. He had shaggy blond hair, that was tied back in a thin ponytail. All she could see of his face was a wicked smile. He threw his arms out dramatically, hat staying remarkably low on his face.

"I am the one, the only," he bowed, his left foot extended. "Trick."

"What do you want with me?" She moved back again, and started moving back to the front of the bus.

"I?" he feigned innocence. "I want nothing. It's _you _who are in need of something dear."

"And what would that be?" he chuckled again.

"Normally I'd say a night in my bed," she glared at him, "but considering the situation, I think not."

"You aren't making much sense."

"I do not _tend _to make much sense." he waved a hand dismissively, keeping his head low. "But as that is not the matter at hand, lets avoid the topic." She looked at him, suspicious, shouldn't she be at the front of the bus already? She hadn't sat that far back...her eyes widened. She hadn't gone anywhere.

"Wh-what the? What kind of spell is this?" she froze. He waggled his finger, smiling wider if it was possible.

"You needn't worry about that, we're here to talk about _you._" he held his chin in his hands, propping his elbows on an invisible table. "You are rather bored with your life, aren't you?"

"No!" she glared at him furiously. She saw from the look in his eyes that she had answered too quickly for his taste.

"Now now, we all know that it's true." she continued glaring at him. "You are an investigative soul, not one to be cooped up in surroundings such as these," he glanced around, "mundane, boring." he drew the words out.

"You don't know anything!" she spoke calmly, willing herself not to punch him in the face. He ignored her.

"Lucky for you, I'm here." he pointed at each of them in turn.

"How so?" he tilted his hat, and spoke in an exuberant fashion.

"I have come to free you! Give you a vacation, if you want to see it that way."  
>"I don't need a vacation." He sighed.<p>

"Don't be like that..."he went all innocent again. This guy was really irritating her. "We all know that you love to learn. Why, that's why I thought you'd like it! It's not everyday you get to see history up close and personal."

"What do you mean?" he picked up on her interest.

"Well, I'd send into the past. Let you meet the founders, have a field day with it!" he giggled.

"That's not possible." Faster then she could see, the man allegedly called 'Trick had her around the waist.

"Why don't you judge the possibility of that when you get there? Hm?" He tilted his hat up and she saw dark, mesmerizing purple eyes.

"Get your h-hands..." she feinted in his grasp.

"I knew you'd see it my way." At this point the bus driver stopped the bus, and looked back at him, light brown braid swaying.

"Was that necessary?" He put Hermione in a seat, then stood up and fixed his hat.

"Of course it was." She turned around muttering to herself.

"Drama queen." Then they drove off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess who 'Trick' is? Read and Review please! This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic! Oh, and sorry. No Draco for the fangirls in this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE REVIEW! I CAN'T GET TO ANY DRACOXHERMIONE WITHOUT THEM!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**No Mornings by The Kennedys inspired some of this. And a big thanks to my first reviewer Hazel The Rabbit. The first is always the most crucial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hermione woke up to hushed voices muttering around her. She moved her hand up to her head, rubbing her temple. It felt as if she was a victim of legilimency, which was basically mind rape.

"Silence, fools. She stirs because of your blather." A cold voice told whoever else was in the room.

"Couldn't she just be tired of sleeping or something?"

"That's not physically possible, Godric." A calculating voice explained slowly.

"Yes Godric, please keep your idiotic theories to yourself." The cold voice sneered.

"Salazar!" A woman different from the first and closer to her gasped. Hermione opened her eyes to a world of fuzz.

"I believe she may have something to do with the boy." The first woman spoke again.

"Very possible." Her vision cleared, and she saw the exact replica of Salazar Slytherin looking disdainfully at her. A rather round, homely woman had her hand to Hermione's forehead.

"There you are, awake now." Hermione coughed, then winced at the dryness of her throat. The woman, who Hermione had to guess was Helga, from the paintings she had seen, summoned a cup of water from nearby. "Here you go dear." She drank it slowly, and thought of what to do, surveying the room. It was well lit by candles, and decorated in modest, warm colors, with a large open window. It was night outside. She must definitely not let them know she was muggleborn. She'd most likely be killed.

"Young woman, where do you come from?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked her head cocked to the side, her long black hair cascading over her shoulder.

"Ro-" her voice came out scratchy. "Romania." It was a near whisper. She had chosen Romania because it was less known back in this day and age. Especially the pureblooded families.

"Really." Salazar commented dryly.

"C'mon snakey." Godric, the robust and rowdy looking Gryffindor threw his arm around the Slytherin, smiling. "Leave the poor witch alone!" Rowena raised an eyebrow at this gesture.

"Godric," he spoke calmly, "if you'd please stop touching me...?" Godric waggled his eyebrows.

"That's not what you said last night..." Hermione missed Salazar drawing his wand.

"If you speak another word, you will not be sleeping with anyone, any time soon." Hermione noticed where his wand was and stifled her laughter. Godric visibly paused, but didn't say anything.

"Don't be so harsh," Rowen chuckled, "Godric can't help himself."

"He will learn to." Salazar sheathed his wand again, and stepped away from Godric. "Anyway we have more...pressing matters." his near black eyes flickered back to Hermione. She looked at her hands.

"So, how'd you get here, from Romania ?" he asked, clearly not believing her story.

"I'm not exactly sure myself..." Hermione bit her lip.

"Stop interrogating the girl Salazar."

"Yes, we don't even know her name yet." Rowena looked at her.

"Her-Hermione, ma'am." Hermione looked up to see three of the founders looking at her. Godric had fallen asleep in a nearby chair. He couldn't be Godric Gryffindor, he looked to much like Ron who had fallen asleep in the middle of writing his potions essay. She must've looked at him incredulously because Salazar smirked.

"We are aware of our companions' shortcomings as well." he looked at Godric a second. "For example, falling asleep whenever anything of any importance is going on."

"I'd like to disagree with Salazar, but that is becoming an increasingly annoying habit of his." Rowena nodded at him. Helga sighed in agreement.

"Your name is strange." Salazar commented. "Greek, am I correct?" Hermione nodded. "Interesting."

"There you go again," Helga huffed. "Judging the poor young woman before you even introduce yourself."

"Yes, I suppose we have been rude." Rowena mused.

"Rude?" Salazar raised a perfect, dark eyebrow. "She is the rude one. Imposing on us at such a time."

"Salazar, be quiet. You are the one who agreed we should bring her here rather then leave her with a mediwitch." He narrowed his eyes at her. He then looked at Hermione.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, heir to the Slytherin fortune and all it implies. You owe us a life debt." Then he strode out of the tent. He had spoken the words like a true Slytherin, but Hermione couldn't detect any sort of Malfoy-like malice in it. Just proud of his heritage.

"A life debt?" Hermione had heard of them before.

"Yes, sorry he broke it so uncouthly to you. We weren't even going to mention it." Rowena looked after him "I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I'm Helga." The portly woman said, still next to Hermione. "That's Godric." she pointed to the sleeping, lion-like figure on the couch.

"Bit of an idiot." Rowena remarked.

"Rowena! Be kind!" Rowena shook her head.

"You are a witch, correct?"

"Y-yes." she rasped. "I lost my wand on the trip." Would Harry and Ron worry? Would they try and find her, no matter what? Then she remembered what Harry had told her.

_"Hermione." he had drawn her aside._

_ "Yes Harry?" he had sighed and rubbed his temples._

_ "It isn't working out." She looked at him confused. "You and Ron. I can't be friends with both of you at the same time."_

_ "Why not?" He didn't explain further, and went back to Ron, laughing and joking._

She thought he had been joking. Then he started ignoring her. So, maybe he wouldn't. Ron wouldn't he'd never want to see her again. She apparently 'broke' his heart and was a conniving bloody wench. Apparently while she was in her reverie, Rowena had been speaking.

"...new one." Hermione looked up.

"Hm?"

"We have to get you a new wand, since you lost your own." Hermione's eyes brightened. A new wand would be amazing. "Then we can see if we can get you started on your studies, if you so wish."

"Studies?" Helga smiled.

"This is Hogwarts. We teach Witchcraft and Wizadry here."

"You should be in my house," she heard Godric mumble. He yawned, and sat up. "You look like you have some fire to you." he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Hermione had a strange feeling. She didn't want to be a Gryffindor. She was all for dangerous missions and adventures for a cause. But legend said that Godric Gryffindor went and did crazy stuff for fun, and when he was bored.

"We shall see about that when we come upon it." He got up and stretched, his whole back crackling unpleasantly.

"Godric, that's a disgusting habit." Helga huffed. Hermione giggled. It seemed that no one really liked the Gryffindor. Which was understandable.

"So?" he strutted out of the room.

"Too bad he's so good looking," Rowena shook her head.

"Otherwise I'd hex him." Helga finished her sentence. They laughed together.

"Are you feeling good enough to move? We might as well go see if we can fetch you a wand today." Hermione nodded, standing up. Her legs ached a little, but she was fine.

"Don't worry girl, we don't bite." Helga smiled at her.

"It's just..." Shocking? Merlin yes. Impossible? If she wasn't seeing it with her own eyes, then she'd think it was. "different. Where I come from, we have to hide. There aren't schools." She was attempting to play innocent, lost girl. As much as she hate to admit it, she'd have to be as Slytherin as possible to survive.

"You should meet the boy, he is an utter wreck." Rowena commented, opening the door for Hermione. "He's keeps going on and on about silly things. We believe he has a sort of head trauma."

"He went into a dead feint when he saw Salazar though. I thought he died, poor dear." Helga went first, bustling down the steps with Hermione following the best she could. Rowena shut the door, which took away the bit of light Hermione was using to see.

"Um..." she stopped, and Rowena ran into her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grasping Hermione's shoulders, which freaked her out even more.

"I-I can't see she stuttered gaining better use of her voice.

"Just walk, I assure you, there are not cliffs on either side of this staircase." Hermione nodded to herself, and Rowena took her hands off her shoulders. She walked forward, praying that Rowena was telling the truth. She was then suddenly curious about something.

"Who's the boy?" she asked, holding her hands out in the darkness.

"He insists that his name is Draco Malfoy." Hermione nearly stopped cold, but instead, she tripped down the stairs a bit and crashed into Helga.

"Clumsy are we?" she asked, straightening Hermione.

"N-no. I've- well I've heard that name before." Rowena's voice came behind her.

"Do you remember where?" she questioned.

"No, it's a bit foggy. I mean, nearly everything is." Hermione lied. She heard Helga brushing herself off.

"Good we were near the door, or we'd both have taken an awful tumble. I forgot how treacherous these stairs could be in the dark." Helga spoke, and then Hermione heard the sound of a door creaking, and a thin slice of light cut through the darkness, illuminating either side of the staircase. Hermione paled. Large gaps of empty space was between the wall and the steps. She looked at Rowena, who looked at her blankly.

"Did you honestly expect me to tell you?" She had a point. "Besides, I wouldn't of let you fall. Hogwarts can't have her students dying in too great of numbers, can she?" Too great of...? Hermione swallowed. Something told her that it wasn't going to be as safe as it was when she went to school.

"Come on, we must see Myrnin before the morn rises. He will be extremely irritated interrupt his classes." Myrnin? She had never heard of him before.

"Is he a wandmaker?" Rowena nodded.

"Yes. A very talented one. Much better then that Ollivander and his crude works."

"Ollivander?"

"He owns a shop dear, in a little magical alley for those of us who have more magical abilities." Helga said. Hermione noticed how they refrained from using witch and wizard too much.

"Oh." Hermione blinked. She had always thought that Ollivander's was best. She had a lot to learn, she guessed.

"Don't dawdle, Hermione." Hermione had realized she had stopped, and rushed to follow Rowena and Helga, who were quite aways ahead of her. She hurried to keep up with them, full to the brim of curiosity and buzzing with an excitement she hadn't felt since she was a student at Hogwarts. This was turning out to be a much better Christmas then she expected.

**(The Draco Situation)**

Draco had been kidnapped by a tall blond muggle. No wand, just a black, out-of-fashion fedora and an air about him. He had a creepy grin that Malfoy swore belonged to one of those perverted old men that stalked the street looking for young boys. While he wasn't seventeen again, he looked damn good and he knew it. Maybe he'd been kidnapped because the freak had a fetish.

When he had woken up, he had seen some fat old bat hovering over him, which helped to strengthen his resolve that he wasn't here for anything more then being someone's little sex toy.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed at her, backing up against the wood hewn headboard.

"No need for that kind of language young man." A tall, dark-haired lady told him, writing in a journal in the far corner of the room.

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want." he sneered at her. She looked up at him a moment, eyes boring into him, making Draco uncomfortable. He fussed a bit, then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What did you do with my clothes?" he asked them, glaring. Rowena sighed. The man was already trying and he had been awake for a short while.

"You were injured dear," the fat one sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well, I didn't ask for your help, now did I?" she looked a bit shocked at this.

"It was the right thing to..."

"Spare your breath Helga," a cold voice spoke from from the darkness. A tall man, not only resembling Salazar Slytherin, but completely matching the painting of him stepped forward, glaring at Malfoy. Draco's mouth went dry. "He looks to be an impertinent brat is I ever saw one." Then Draco passed out from the shock of not only seeing the founder of his old Hogwarts house, but also being insulted by him.

"What did you do Salazar?" Rowena asked, closing her journal.

"He obviously was brought up with no manners. It is shame he is too old now to change it."

"Maybe we can?" Helga suggested.

"How so?" Salazar looked at her.

"Let him spend a couple days with Godric." Everyone paused and looked at each other. A full out evil grin broke on Salazar's face.

"Now that you mention it, he did speak of a trip that he wanted me to attend. Surely he would not attest to this young man going in my place."

"Surely not." Rowena agreed. "Shall we tell him of this arrangement now? Or after we eat?"

"Lets wait until after. I'm sure Helga has a bit of work yet to do." He nodded to her.

"See you at supper then." Helga waved them off, and went back to her healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if any of you like Godric, and I will try and make Mr. Salazar a nicer guy. Read and review. Just click the button. I know you want to, and you know you want to. Even a short one would be nice! Especially if you want some Dramione action, because the more reviews, the more chapters! (I know this one was up kinda fast. I already had a lot of it done when I uploaded the first chapter.) PLEEAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! DRACOXHERMIONE MOMENTS CAN'T BEGIN TO HAPPEN WITHOUT THEM!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, and I am very disappointed in all if you! You have not reviewed! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Hermione jogged to keep up with the two founders, questions rushing past her. How'd she get here? Was this just a spell, or a fantasy? Not paying attention, Hermione stubbed her toe on a heavy statue of an urn. She grit her teeth and inhaled sharply.

"Really, you mustn't linger, we don't have all day!" Rowena hauled her towards her. "You are most uncooperative, Hermione. Do you want a wand or not?"

"Er, yes of course." She winced at how tightly Rowena was grabbing her arm. "I guess I am clumsy." Rowena let go of her arm, she was sure to have a bruise there.

"Then walk in front of me." It wasn't a suggestion. Hermione never would've guessed the scholar founder was this mean. Hermione hurried ahead.

"Don't worry about her dear." Hermione looked at Helga, who was holding her skirts up and rustling forward. "She doesn't like the idea of going to see Myrnin," Hermione was confused.

"But wasn't she the one who...?" Helga smiled softly.

"Need to and want to are two different things." Hermione blinked.

They walked for quite a bit longer, avoiding floating bricks and statues. Or anything else that was dealing with the construction of Hogwarts. Hermione, politely stepped out of the way of what looked to be a student, clad in silver and green. An original student of Slytherin house, maybe? The Slytherin waggled her eyebrows, and hid behind a nearby, suit of armor as Rowena passed. Hermione shook her head. What in the heck was she...? There was a soft splash as the bucket water doused Rowena. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Well that was entirely unorthodox and crude." She pushed her wet hair from her face. "Helga, Hermione, did you see anyone suspicious a minute ago?" Hermione shook her head. She wasn't going to tell on the little snake. No use really.

"Sorry Rowena, no I didn't. Just the hustle and bustle of students." Helga smiled apologetically and continued on. Rowena looked suspiciously at Hermione who looked at her innocently. Hermione knew who had done it, but it wasn't like it really _hurt _anyone. And Hermione was pretty sure Helga knew who it was too.

"Um, what exactly happened with Draco?" Rowena snorted. She looked back at her.

"He is the most disrespectful, arrogant brat I've ever met. His nose stuck up in the air even when we're trying to help him." Hermione smiled. That described Draco all right. Rowena looked ahead of Hermione and narrowed her eyes. She immediately swiveled around.

"Well, we're here." Helga smiled, her eyes crinkling. Rowena walked past them both and pounded on the door. Hermione jumped back, and Helga just sighed.

"Who in bloody hell...?" The door slammed open, and Hermione jumped back farther. "Rowena! How in bloody hell do you get off pounding on my bloody door this early in the bloody morning?" Hermione took the time of his outburst to size him up. He was a _very _good looking wizard. 6"2 with unruly brown hair, a perfect tan that was not found much in England and built like a brick wall. His eyes were a light green and were flashing with irritation. He seemed to have a short temper.

"You idiot! You can sleep later!" Rowena growled.

"Well," Myrnin sneered. "Unlike you, you stupid owl, I _like _to sleep at night." Rowena growled again. She looked fierce enough to draw her wand and hex him, actually. But Myrnin didn't even flinch. It helped she was at least a foot shorter then him though.

"What in bloody hell could be so important?"

"We have a new student in need of a wand." Helga told him calmly, gesturing to Hermione. He looked her over. It felt like he could see through her clothes, with how intensely he was staring at her. He snorted and opened his door wider.

"Come on then. Can't have a witch without a wand." he grumbled, shuffling back into his man cave. Helga followed him, while Rowena just leaned against the wall outside his room.

"Go on then." Rowena growled. She seemed really irritated by Myrnin for some reason. It's not like he was any less hostile though. Hermione followed Helga, pondering why they hated each other so much.

"While there are several wand cores, we may as well start out with the common ones." He walked over to a shelf, that was obviously magicked to hold more then it should, because it definitely was overloaded. Even with whatever magic was placed on it, it was straining. He grabbed a rolled up piece of leather, and brought it to a cluttered table, which he promptly cleared off with a sweep of his hand. In fact, his whole room looked a mess. An organized mess, but a mess all the same.

Myrnin untied the string holding it together, and it immediately unfurled. On it were the three of the most common cores. Which kind of disgusted Hermione ab bit.

"This," he said pointing to a red, gross looking string. "Is a dragon heartstring." he smirked at the disgusted look on her face. "It isn't subtle, but it is very powerful. They're not intended for those archetypal personalities." Hermione nodded. He pointed to a beautiful fiery feather next. "This is a phoenix feather. "It also is of the power category, but its more versatile though not as potent as the heartstring."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said in awe, she'd seen Fawkes, but this was different.

"Yes we know." he brushed it off. "This is the last one." he pointed to a thin, silver hair. "Unicorn hair. It is used more for healing, and ideal for laid back witches and wizards. It has about the same healing properties of unicorn." He then stood back. Hermione looked at him, confused. He sighed. "Hold your hands over the three, lets see if they match." Hermione was puzzled but stretched her hands out over them. When nothing happened, Myrnin 'hmphed' and tied it back up.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"The core has to resonate with the users magic." he started searching for something. "It figures you'd have an exotic core."

"So, each wand is personalized for its owner?" Myrnin rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Have you had a wand before?" Hermione blushed.

"Y-yes! But I didn't have to do any of this." Myrnin snorted.

"Pre-made wands are stupid and weak." he yanked a rather large black satchel from under the pile, and opened it to pull out another rolled up piece of leather like the first one. But this one, he leaned close, and whispered some foreign words to it, and it glowed and folded open. He opened his mouth to speak, a strong beam of light shone from an unknown item within.

"W-wha...?" Helga raised her eyebrows at Myrnin.

"That is, by far, is the strongest reaction I have ever seen, Myrnin dear." Helga said, speaking for the first time since she entered the room.

"I agree." he grunted, and pulled out a small vial of green, poisonous looking liquid. He then made a note on a scrap piece of parchment with a quill that was in an ink pot sitting dangerously on the edge of his desk. "Boomslang venom. Good for transfiguration wands, but bloody hard to work with."

"Boomslang venom is poisonous!" Hermione nearly shrieked. "You can't possibly be thinking of using it in a wand." Myrnin chuckled.

"At least you know your ingredients. Don't worry, I know what I can and can't do with it." Hermione wasn't sure that he did.

"B-but wouldn't it be safer to stick with something a little less...harmful?"

"The wand," Myrnin spouted, reciting what Olivander told every new witch or wizard that came to buy a wand in his shop. "chooses the wizard. It's not the other way around." Helga nodded.

"If you do not need me, Myrnin. I do need my sleep." Myrnin waved her off. Helga opened the door, then nodded at Hermione.

"Hermione, I will send a student to take you to a room on the complete side of the castle. Unfortunately, it is in the dungeons. I hope you will not mind much." And with that she slipped through the door and was gone.

"O-okay..." why did she feel as if she were a student again? She wasn't a child anymore.

"Miss...?" Myrnin started, looking at her.

"Granger."

"Granger, we should get back to your wand. Making it will take awhile, especially pouring out the correct amount of venom and drying it." Hermione nodded and came back over. While she had been thinking, he had pulled another leather roll from the satchel. "Now, we shall move on to the wood of your wand. To start we shall-" another large beam of light similar to the first one burst from the pack forcing it to unroll.

"I know what that is, it's Cypress!" Hermione said, then gasped. It wasn't possible. Cypress was used for the Dark Arts, and she wasn't a dark witch. It was lying among other samples of wood, from Ginko, the rare core from China, to Reed, one of the more fragile wands.

"Yes, I see they taught you something where you come from." he pet the sample of wood, like it was a dear pet. "It makes sense that a strong transfiguration wood would match with the strong transfiguration core that chose you." he made another note, and wrapped up the samples. He put them back, and pulled out a tape measure. He nodded to her. "Hold out your hands." She did as she was told, and he measured her hands in every way possible, down to the lengths of her fingernails.

"Sir, what is this for?" he took down the measurements, the looked up at her.

"Length of your wand. Now, we have to test the flexibility you'll need in your wand." he searched under loose papers, and Merlin knew what else, and came up with a long, slender wand. "Here it is. Honestly, I can't remember when I lost it." Hermione took a mental step back. The _wandmaker _lost his own _wand_? That couldn't be good. And she was supposed to trust this guy with her making her one? He saw the look on her face, probably of disbelief or horror, and rolled his eyes. "Don't look so serious." He held his wand out to her, and she took it gently.

"What spell so you want me to cast?" she asked.

"Anything. From a simple light spell to a hex. Be my guest." He sat down on a cluttered chair, most likely to laugh at her, when she didn't know any spells. She spotted a rather nasty looking stain on the rug, and pointed the wand at it.

"Scorgify." She said simply, and watched the stain vanish. Myrnin applauded her efforts.

"A cleaning spell! I was hoping to see something more...spirited." She frowned at him, all he was trying to do was egg her on. Not that she wasn't turning down a chance to show off.

"Avis." A flock of birds emitted from the end of the wand, and flew over to peck Myrnin. He tried to shoo them off, but they continued pecking the wandmaker.

"Get them off this bloody minute!" He growled. Hermione giggled at his discomfort and spoke with certainty.

"Finite Incantem." The second the Latin phrase fell from her tongue the birds disappeared into thin wisps of paper.

"Should've listened to Godric. Never insult a witch and her cleaning spells." he walked over to Hermione, hand out. She blinked innocently at him, and gave him back her wand. She smiled. So Godric wasn't a complete idiot. She now could believe why the hat put Harry in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He and Godric had about the same amount of sense, and don't get her started on Ron. They were about on the same level of _stupid._ Remembering her friends, she felt something. What, she didn't know. If it was loneliness, or home sickness then she could understand. But it wasn't. It was more like relief. She couldn't hate her friends that much, or the life she had. She shook her head, again missing something.

"You are certainly an airhead." Myrnin commented. Hermione scowled at him. He just grinned.

"Am not."

"Are too." She put her hands on her hips.

" I just went through a serious traumatic event, I was trying to remember what happened." she huffed out the lie.

"You were not. You know why?" he moved around the table, and stood only a foot in front of her. "I think you know exactly what's going on. I don't think you've forgotten anything." Hermione grit her teeth. Guess she didn't make a good Slytherin after all.

"Your mad." she spit out, hoping to deter him. To her surprise, he stepped back.

"I suppose I am, you are probably the hundredth person to reiterate that in the last week." he swept back around the table, seemingly waving off his suspicions for now. "As I was saying while you were wandering into the depths of your own mind, I believe that a strong, sturdy wand will do you good." he tugged the scrap piece of paper out from underneath the precariously placed inkwell, and she held her breath, expecting it to fall. Odd enough, it didn't. Well, that's magic for you.

"Let go of me!" She heard a familiar voice snarl. Hermione sighed. So it was true. Draco Malfoy was sent to the past too. But the way he came in was probably funnier then anything she had ever seen. Salazar Slytherin had him by his collar, and was literally carrying the furious Malfoy, who was only a couple inches shorter then him. Salazar walked past Hermione with no acknowledgment, coming to stand next to the desk. Malfoy as dropped unceremoniously to the floor, right underneath the tipping inkwell. Hermione willed it to fall. Salazar gave a curt nod to Myrnin, saying 'he's all yours' and walked, no strutted was the right word, out of the room. When he slammed the door, the bottle fell, and covered Draco with black ink. He cursed, and Myrnin laughed, simply waving his wand to get rid of the staining. _He wouldn't of been able to do that if his wand had stayed lost..._Hermione thought to herself, imagining the scenario in her head. Myrnin still chuckling, Malfoy stood angrily. She was surprised. In the guttering candlelight and the first beams of the morning sun, he was handsome. His hair was still the sheer blonde, but he had toned out considerably. He growled and turned to leave the room, unknowing she was there. He stopped surprised, a blank confused look on his face for a moment, and then it was replaced by his usual sneer.

"Granger, should've known you and Potter had something to do with this. Surprised you're not dead yet you filthy-" Hermione did the first thing she could think of to stop him from saying 'mudblood'. She kneed him in the groin. Draco fell to the ground in pain. Myrnin stopped laughing momentarily, and looked over at Malfoy, kneeling in front of her groaning. Which just made him smile wider.

"Do remind me not to insult you." Then he fell into another laughing fit, tucking the scrap of paper in his robes pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, see what happens when you don't review? And please vote for your favorite founder this far. Salazar, Godric, Helga or Rowena. House points for anyone who votes. ^^ Read and review to find out what happens next.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I am an extremely dedicated author! Especially for you naughty readers who won't leave reviews! . It's not that hard guys...honestly...**

* * *

><p>Draco had glared at Hermione after the foot to his unmentionables, but remained silent. It might've been because of the falsetto sound to his voice would've been embarrassing, but who knew? After Myrnin was done laughing his ass off, Draco had to hand over his wand (grudgingly) to him. Myrnin made several disgusted noises, then handed the wand back to him.<p>

"It's not the worst workmanship I've ever seen, but it isn't the best quality. Mass produced wand I'm guessing. I assume it works fine for you?" Myrnin looked at Draco, and raised his eyebrows a tiny fraction in question. He nodded, most likely not risking sounding like a chipmunk. Myrnin 'harumphed' unexcited, and handed him back his wand. "You missy." Hermione looked up quickly.

"Yes sir?" He nodded at Draco.

"Take him up to Pompfrey." Hermione nodded as he grinned wickedly. She didn't know that Madam Pompfrey's bloodline went back this far, but it was still an intersting fact to know about the woman who tended to all the _future _students at Hogwarts. "I'm going to get some shut-eye. You're wand will be ready in time for the new semester though." Myrnin sa her puzzled look and sighed. "That's exactly 27, no _26 _days from now."

"Okay." He then made shooing motions, and they were pushed into the hallway, Draco waddling a bit, which sent Myrnin back into a hysterical fit of giggles. Hermione cracked a smile as they left, at Draco's expense.

"Bloody witch..." he hissed, in a slightly squeaky voice one the door shut behind him. It was her turn to smirk at him.

"We should wait here for the student Helga's sending." Draco sneered.

"Like we should wait for a student sent by that fat old hag. Probably lost themselves trying to get here."

"How can you still be such a prat? I assumed that you'd be smarter then this when you grew up." She shivered as a strange tingle tickled her spine. "Or did you grow up at all, Malfoy?" he growled. She just smiled at him. Then he froze. She furrowed her brows.

"Malfoy?" The same shiver went down her back, and she froze too, her limbs not responding. Then she gasped in horror, unable to move. Her hands...were shrinking! Draco was shrinking too, growing smaller by the second. She swallowed, and the tingling became a fire all the way through her body. This could be a reaction to time travel or...the fire immediately was doused, and she fell to her knees shaking. Draco was just as horrified as her.

"What just happened?" she whispered. Draco stared at her incredously.

"You're supposed to be the smart one, Granger. You tell me." there wasn't any real malice behind it, just fear. She took a shaky breath.

"I guess, the first thing we should do if estimate our age." His eyes asked questions, before they trace the outline of her body. He smirked. "W-what?" Hermione asked, suddenly self-concious.

"Nothing." his smirk told her different. She frowned.

"I am not in the mood for games, Malfoy!" He shove his hand into the pockets of his overly large pants, and Hermione made sure nothing improper was sticking out of her own robes. She sighed in relief. Quickly appraising him, she realized he was his overly gorgeous teenage self. She stopped her thoughts there. This was Malfoy. Draco bloody MALFOY. Such thoughts were silly.

"I'd say that you were de-aged to fifteen, maybe sixteen." Hermione mumbled.

"Same here." he said curtly. They stood in silence awkwardly for a moment.

"So, Granger. Over the Weasel yet?" Hermione felt her blood boil.

"What does it matter to you? "She pointed her finger at his chest.

"It doesn't." she turned her back to him, huffy.

"Then why bother asking." He was about to say something, when Godric's voice drawled from the shadows.

"Well, that's good." he said simply. " I was hoping it'd work." Both of their head immediately snapped to look at the founder.

"YOU DID THIS?" Draco roared at the golden headed founder, who just ruffled his hair, bemused.

"Yeah, so?" That remark was enough to make Hermione hate him.

"Sir," she said, levelly. "What would've happened if that spell didn't work?" Godric shrugged.

"Dunno. I'm guessing you'd explode or something." Alright, that was taking stupidity to a new level. Draco was still steaming mad, but made no move to attack the other wizard. Maybe Slytherin's weren't brave, but at least THEY picked fights they could win.

"So, you used that spell without knowing what would happen if it failed?"

"That's the sum of it, I guess." Hermione wanted to hit him, hard. "Good it worked, huh?"

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him, catching Draco and him by surprise. They both jumped back. She didn't care, she was furious. "YOU DECIDED TO USE AN UNSTABLE SPELL WITHOUT KNOWING ITS SIDE EFFECTS. WORSE, YOU USED ON TWO UNSUSPECTING PEOPLE!" she was drawing attention of the nearby students. "DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE AT ALL YOU OAF?"

"Uh-" Godric looked confused. Women didn't usually yell at him. Let alone call him an oaf. He straightened up. "I think, I have something to do..." he murmured, and seemed almost to fade back into the crowd. Either he was embarrassed, or he was really late for something. Beside her, Draco whistled appreciatively.

"Talk about fearless, you are a Gryffindor." His eyes were wicked. She glared at him. "Don't look at me like that, otherwise I'll think you have a crush on me." She smacked him.

"You bloody prat!" she growled. He just chuckled to himself.

"No wonder Potter and the Weasel don't contradict you often. You'd probably bite their heads off." She blushed at this, which made him grin wider.

"Prat! Prat! PRAT!" she proceeded to beat on him, until a timid voice spoke up.

"Um.." she stopped, and looked behind her. A young girl, dressed in Hufflepuff robes, was blushing and pulling at her collar. Hermione straightened herself. Draco got up, taking care to grab the hem of his pants so they wouldn't fall.

"Yes?"

"Professor Hufflepuff told me to come get you..." she trailed off.

"Then let's go, before I steal someone's wand to shut his trap with." Hermione huffed, walking in front of the nervous student. It didn't take long for the student to recover though. She quickly took the lead, and led the two back to the very untrustworthy staircase, lit this time. Draco's eyes bulged at the sight of the steps serving as a cliff as well as a way to the room. Hermione was terrified too, but that didn't mean she was going to freak out in front of Draco and give him more ammo later. She could already tell it was going to be unpleasant with him around, even more so now that he was in his teenage form again.

The student hurried ahead, keeping a steady pace up the stairs. They followed behind diligently, both taking note of how long the staircase was, and how much longer the fall was going to be if they fell off. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Draco. He looked very concentrated on not falling. Well, in all reality, she should be doing the same. She stepped over a non-existant step, making careful note of where it was. Soon after, she heard a sharp cry and a loud thump from behind her. The student didn't look back, but Hermione did. She groaned inwardly when she saw Draco face flat, well as falt as a face could be on the steps, spread eagle, foot caught in the hole. It would've made her laugh, if he wasn't in danger of falling. Unhappily, she made her way back down the steps, and held out her hand for him to grab. His eyes narrowed at her help, but apparently he knew he couldn't get out without it, because he took a firm grasp on her hand. She hauled him up, stepping back up on the steps. He pushed forward with the foot not trapped, successfully freeing himself. But, he also successfully tripped over his pant leg, and landed on top of Hermione, in a rather, compromising position.

Draco's knee had landed in between Hermione's legs, his face several inches from her own, eyes boring into hers. At this time, the student looked back.

"Um...we should keep going..." she blushed and looked away. "before the Professor gets angry." she then hurried up the steps, taking two at a time. Meanwhile, Draco distangled himself. He then grunted.

"Thank you Granger." he dusted himself off and continued up the steps, eyes to the ground.

"Thank you for ruining my spotless reputation, pervert." He looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"All in a days work, Granger." he then turned back around, and walked decisively up the stairs. Hermione grumbled, and followed behind, trying her best not to imagine what would happen if she threw him off the edge of one of the cavernous sides of the staircase.

They made it to the top, in a surprisingly short time. The student was still blushing madly when she knocked on the door, it making a hollow wooden sound that echoed through the large emptiness Helga opened the door, took one look at her, then looked back at Draco and Hermione. Whilst Draco took on the look of pure innocence, Hermione's face reflected an inquisitive one. She shook her head at them. The girl bowed quickly, the pushed past the both of them, rushing down the stairs, jumping to avoid the unfinished step.

"She is quite sheltered you know," Helga sighed, opening the door widely, allowing them in. "What did you do to terrify her?" When neither of them spoke, she crossed her arm. "You haven't done anything stupid have you?" Then something dawned on her face. " I swear, you two were much taller when I first met you." Hermione was going to explain, but Draco beat her to it.

"That sod of Godric used a spell on us." he growled.

"What? Oh my." her brow furrowed.

"Luckily, Granger had the nerve to chew his arse for it." Hermione glared at him.

"You did? That does take an amount of courage. Maybe you do belong under his teaching."

"Helga, she clearly disproves of the man." Salazar stated, strutting in the room. "If you had heard how loud she was screeching, you'd think it was a banshee, not a girl." he appraised her. "I am surprised you didn't hear it. Now," he walked forward, and stood directly in front of Hermione. "What exactly did he say the spell entailed?"

"He just said 'it worked' like the idiot he was." Draco commented.

"Did I ask you, _boy_?" Draco shut his trap.

"He's basically telling all of it." Salazar took a step back.

"Dear me, Salazar, do you think Godric was experimenting again?" Salazar snorted.

"That fool and his wispy, ill-thought out dreams. Never should have given him a wand." Hermione silently agreed, and by look on Draco's face, he did too. He looked at the two intently. " I do not know what intentions he had, but whatever they were, I am almost sure they failed. It also looks like this spell is irreversible." Hermione looked at him, not the least surprised. She had lost all respect for the founder. He was the dumbest man she ever met. She honestly would rather spend the rest of her life locked in a room with Voldemort then learn under him. It would probably kill her.

"You two seem to know each other, am I correct?" Hermione just nodded.

"So?" Draco was too mouthy to them. He was going to be hurt if he didn't shut his mouth and behave. In this era, there were no unforgivable spells. Plus, Salazar was pure-blooded. He wouldn't stand for it too much longer.

"You two will be together then." he then turned on his heel and left.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Hermione commented. Helga looked at them, judging.

"What did he mean by 'together'?" Draco asked.

"You two will bunk together," Hermione winced at the thought, as did Draco, "You will study together, you will eat together. All your spare time will be spent together."

"What?" Draco asked outraged. "You expect me to spend all my time with-" he saw the malicious glint in Hermione's eyes, and swallowed down 'filthy mudblood' "her." he finished lamely.

"I see no problem with it." Helga commented. "You two should get some rest, you both have had too much excitement today. Especially in your condition, Draco." She then left out the door, and Hermione swore she heard an audible click of a lock locking. She then looked at Draco.

"I will not share a bed with you." Draco commented.

"Hope your comfortable with the floor." he glared at her.

"Excuse me?" he said coolly. Hermione shurgged.

"If you won't sleep in the bed, then you can sleep on the floor." Hermione pointed to the rug in front of the fireplace, hoping he'd sleep on it rather then in the bed with a mudblood.. Because being in bed with, well, she looked again at his teenage self. That level of temptation, and she'd look stupid trying anything. They hated each other. That's how it'd always be. He was flustered, as she crawled into bed, snuggling underneath the covers. She heard some grumbling, then felt a rustling of the covers. A voice sneered at her.

"Don't take this as a sign I like you, Granger."

"Would never dream of it Malfoy." and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers! Enjoying it? Express it in a review! I do enjoy them, you know. DON'T MAKE ME BEG! Points are still up for grabs, but the question has changed: Would you rather take double potions or a class with Gilderoy Lockhart? Also, give me your thoughts on adding Severus to this story. R&amp;R people. Thank you dedicated readers.<strong>

**10 points-Slytherin**

**0-Gryffindor**

**0-Hufflepuff (haha)**

**0-Ravenclaw**

**(Sorry guys, I realized I had a few errors..)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys. Going to explain something or another in this chapter for Bloody Nikki. You all prol'ly want to know this too, it's pretty important. She just brought it to my attention.**

* * *

><p>Hermione fell asleep, just to awake to a world of her dreams. Everything played out before her. The lies, the hatred. At first, when Harry said that he couldn't be friends with both of them, she didn't understand. The next day, when he saw her, he was near boiling.<p>

"I thought I told you!" he hissed. Something else was there, not Harry.

"B-but, Harry-" he hissed again.

"Leave Hermione. I wanted to say this as painless as possible, but I can't be friends with you anymore."

"Why?" when he looked at her, there was sheer hatred in his eyes.

"You're a filthy little mudblood." Then the corners of his mouth tipped up in a delusional smile. "Not for long!" Harry began laugh hysterically. Hermione froze where she stood, and the memory shattered around her. One of her best friends called her a mudblood. That's right. The pieces of her memories flew past her reconstructing around her. It was Christmas Eve. Even after the scare Harry had given her, she invited him and Ginny over for Christmas dinner. Which was what was her fatal mistake you could say.

It was snowing lightly, barely dusting the trees and road with soft, white snowflakes. The moon hung heavy in the sky, full and bright. Hermione had the view of one who would look into a pensieve, as an unbiased third party, even if she wasn't. The three of them were laughing and joking, then Harry leaned over and did something that drained the color from the past Hermione's face. She took this moment to examine her older self. Not to tall, just cresting 5"7, bushy hair pulled back in a ponytail. Wide, disbelieving brown eyes. She was surprised to see the worry lines on her own face, those weren't there in the mirror, or did she just ignore them? She watched as her memory self fell backwards in her chair, falling out of it.

Harry had reached over and kissed Ron full on the mouth, who only deepened the kiss. She saw the anger in the tense, hurt Hermione.

"Ronald!" he looked from the kiss completely uninterested in her.

"Go read a book or something Hermione." she gasped in anger.

"How dare you-!" Harry got up.

"No, how dare _you_." he growled. She stepped back. What was with Harry? "You don't deserve Ron, filthy mudblood." he sneered. Was it possession? Maybe there was a piece of dark lord still in Harry.

"Yeah Hermione. Calm down." Ron mumbled through his drink. "it's not like we loved each other or anything." She looked up at the terrifying Harry, and then at Ron.

"Is this you breaking up with me?"

"Pretty much." Harry stepped back, sitting back down next to Ron.

"You heartless bastard!" She screamed, staggering to her feet and glaring at Ron. He just waved her off. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, making her vision fuzzy. She wiped them away hastily, and Hermione ran out the door, only taking time to grab her purse and knocking over the coat rack with how hard she pulled to get her coat free.

She had walked for ten minutes before realizing she didn't know where to go, and she didn't have her wand. So, at the first bus stop, she boarded a bus going downtown. Then she remembered. The man from the bus was there too. Sitting across from her, reading one of those weird right-to-left comic books, imported from Japan. He wasn't wearing the fedora, instead, he wore a dark gray hoodie, headphones in his ears. Hermione had not found it odd that music hadn't been playing, she was too distressed. But now, looking back on it, she had seen 'Trick' all that day. In the store, the library, _everywhere. _It made chills race along her spine uncomfortably. Well, as uncomfortable as you can be in a dream, anyway. It was kind of creepy.

Eventually, they let her off in front of a bar she had been to many times, that wasn't as quite as bad as the others in the neighborhood. She had went there often, to escape Ron and Harry. Then it picked up from there, and the events leading to her predicament.

_Draco POV _

Draco woke to stifled noises beside him. Grumbling and ready to yell at the mudblood, he saw her crying. Why was she doing that? If anything, she should be happy that he'd get this close to her. He pulled back the covers a bit to see her huddled in a small ball, and clutching on to her pillow for dear life. He was confused. Then an image flashed through his head. Of himself, being subjected to the cruciatus curse when he was eleven, then being sent back to his room, with no love and no comfort. His usually cold eyes softened a bit. He had curled up in a ball, still in pain, and barely able to move. Nothing else could've made him do that. Slowly, he inched himself closer to Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her. He was surprised when he felt her trembling. His mind kept telling him to stop, but he didn't listen. The sobs started turning into hiccups, and the shaking began to lessen, bit by bit. Eventually her breath evened out, and he nearly jumped when she relaxed, cuddling into his chest. He didn't pull away, but though about it momentarily. In the end he just shrugged, and pulled her close, smelling her hair.

"You sure have grown, Hermione." he whispered, and fell asleep.

_Back To Hermione._

Hermione woke up, her movements slightly constricted by something. She opened her eyes, and saw Draco's long, toned arms holding her. She gasped, and Draco woke up.

"Mmmm, you smell good Granger. What is that, vanilla?" Hermione then let out a high-pitched shriek. Draco immediately let go, and was rewarded with a kick to the jaw when he did. It was an accident of course, given by the terrified Hermione, but still. With a 'thump' she fell off the side of the bed.

"What the hell Malfoy?" she asked in anger. "Just because I invited you to share the bed, doesn't mean I'm going to let you have your jolly way with me!" .

"As if I'd want to do anything with you, mudblood." Draco sneered, looking at her in a demeaning way. She got up, and dusted herself off, straightening her overly large robe. Draco sat up on the bed and stretched.

Minutes later, Rowena calmly stepped in the room carrying robes, and handed them over. She nodded.

"We had a meeting, once you went to bed." Hermione began examining the robes handed to her, and her eyes grew wide at the colors. Not acknowledging her shock, Rowena continued. "And we have decided who your teacher should be. Salazar has opted to take you."

"Not out of like for either of you, I assure." Salazar told them, coming out of nowhere. Hermione jumped, clutching the robes to her chest. At least it was better then Godric, she supposed.

"Is it..." she blushed, hoping she wasn't out of line. "Sorry if this seems rude, but is it because Godric isn't fit to teach anyone?" Draco looked at Hermione as if he'd never seen her, Rowena turned her back to them, and looked out the window, the corners of her mouth uplifted. Salazar looked extremely tempted to chuckle. But being of noble blood, he didn't.

"Perhaps. I expect you to follow every rule laid out for all the other students, as well as those specifically laid out by any one of us." he was referring to the other founders of course. "Also, you are not to follow Godric on any of his foolish whims. You will most certainly get yourself killed." Hermione and Draco nodded.

"Yes sir." Hermione said.

"I will assess your magical ability later today. I will send a student of mine to bring you to my office." And with a swish of his long cape robe thingy, he was off.

_The Meeting_

"For the last time, Godric, do not attempt to transfigure the table into a lion." Rowena said, moving her books out of the way. Godric put his wand away, and leaned forward.

"So, I'll take the new students then, eh?" Godric said, grinning.

"No, Godric you won't." Helga huffed. He looked at her innocently. "We heard of the little experiment you did on them."

"Yes, I'd rather teach them myself then let them be killed in your hands." Salazar commented.

"Then take them, Salazar." Rowena said. "I don't believe either have the intelligence I desire."

"And that boy is no good." Helga put in.

"Fine then, as long as it keeps them from being killed." He got up from the table, ready to leave when Godric blind-sighted him and wrapped him in a one arm hug.

"Now, snakey. I have an idea-" Salzar ducked underneath his arm, and pinned it behind his back. He growled at Godric menacingly.

"For the last time no. I will not join you on one of your stupid, idiotic adventures Godric." he let the arm go, and quickly made his way out of the room. Godric sat up, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Anyone up for supper?" he asked looking at the girls.

"One day, Godric, that man is going to kill you." Rowena told him, helping him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone else think Trick is creepy? I do. Thanks to the people who've actually reviewed! <strong>**Bloody Nikki, Oddly cute, Talis Ruadir, Ra4chel-the 4 is silent, and Hazel The Rabbit. You apparently are the only people out 319 people who've read this story who've dared to review. So congratz. Everyone else, read and review. No points have changed, because no one specified any houses to give points to. And guys, alerts are great and all, but PLEASE, for the love of merlin leave a review as well. Continue reading for the next chapter of Back To When.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya folks! I'm wanting more reviews, you know I love them, so please send me more, and I will write more for you! =^.^= R&R people helps me write! Thanks for the reviews, little group of dedicated fans!**

* * *

><p>Hermione fretted nervously, hopping back and forth. After she had dressed in her new robes (shrunken by Rowena to fit her) she was led to what she assumed was to be the Quidditch field in the future. In the distance she saw the Forbidden forest, dark and eerie as ever. Being back in her teenage self, a solemn fear sliced through her like a razor sharp knife. Hermione shook her head. She was being stupid, the Forbidden forest wasn't all that scary. Just dangerous.<p>

Vaguely, Hermione felt a feeling of remembrance wash over her and her brows knit together. What memory was her mind trying to conjure? Had she forgotten something important? She pressed the palm of her hand to her temple, and in doing so, tickled her nose with the sleeve of her robe. It smelled of lye soap, and made her sneeze violently.

"_Hermione..._" a voice whispered. She turned around, and found no one there. In fact, there was no one in her vicinity. "_Hermione..._" the voice rattled louder. She let out a little squeak, cursing herself for being such a girl.

"W-who a-are you?" she muttered softly, her voice barely louder then the rattling whisper. She attempted to draw her wand then realized she didn't have one, coming up with empty, shaking hands.

_"Hermione...Her...my...oh..." _it faded off, leaving Hermione even more terrified. Kidnappers, time travel, Salazar Slytherin and now creepy voices calling her name? That was too much. If not for her will, she would have fell in a dead feint right there. She was pale, her lips a barely visible pink line and she trembling, eyes darting back and forth, ears straining. Behind her, she heard leaves crunch underneath a step, and she turned around, ready to face whoever decided to sneak up on her.

Salazar merely raised his eyebrows, and motioned for her to lower her hands, which had instinctively curled into fists. Embarrassed, she stared at her feet. He tapped his foot.

"May I have your attention, young woman?" Salazar asked, in his usual, cold, charmless tone. She looked up at him almost immediately. He held out a long, polished wand to her. "Myrnin finished it this morning." She reached for it, and was shocked when Salazar stepped closer to her when she grabbed on to the end. He hissed something she didn't understand, then let go. Why was he speaking parstletongue? Merlin knew she wasn't an heir of Slytherin or any other snake speaking relatives of his. He wouldn't even have tried, unless...Malfoy. That lying little bastard told him she was a parstlemouth! Bloody hell that blond coward was as good as dead. The Killing Curse wasn't forbidden yet, and she was inclined to use it on a certain pureblood.

"Woman!" Salazar barked, she tripped out of her reverie, and followed Salazar to face the tests he had prepared.

_Ya all miss him...Trick_

Trick sat atop the watch tower, checking a pocket watch.

"So foul and fair a day I have not seen," Zero mumbled at the gray, gloomy sky. Trick chuckled.

"No doubt more foul then fair, hm?" she rolled her eyes. The hands on Trick's clock ticked with a steady beating, much like that of a heart.

"Like darkness to a dying flame, " Trick whispered, watching Hermione hurry behind the Slytherin founder. "Depart not as they shadow came, depart not-lest the grave should be," his slim fingers moved over the lid, tracing the swirling patterns, "Like life and fear, a dark reality." The clock shut with a barely audible, sharp snap.

_Hermione~_

Hermione was getting irritated, Salazar had paced the field, her at his heels, for a little over an hour. Draco hadn't shown up, and the Slytherin hadn't spoken a word. He just kept pacing. Hermione eventually had enough of it, and was about to say something, when a large roar echoed through the empty space. A grin of sorts crossed his face briefly before he turned back to Hermione, face as blank and unreadable as it had always been to her.

"Come child, we haven't got all day." Child? When'd she turn from 'woman' to 'child'? She huffed along beside him.

After a short while of speed-walking, and amusing herself watching Salazars cape flap to and fro, betting on when he'd trip over the blasted thing, he stopped. She stopped with him, and looked forward. In front of her was a large cave, stalagmites and stalactites grown to look like a mouth ready to gobble you up. Sometimes, Hermione swore they brought you to the creepiest places on purpose.

"This is the first of three tests I will assign you. If you pass all three, then you will become my student."

"But, sir. You spoke of something earlier." He raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, and Hermione choked down the urge not to laugh.

"What exactly did I say?"

"That Malfoy and I were...together." she nearly spat out the last word, hating the bitter taste of it. "I was wondering if you could explain a bit more about it." He seemed to think it over a good while, then nodded in hid 'I am god' way, then turned to her.

"By coming to Hogwarts, you have put yourself in our care. Once in a while, a witch or wizards' family isn't around to take care of them, making them Hogwarts charges. We take care of everything, food, clothing, dowries..." Hermione didn't like the way this was going. "Since you and the Malfoy brat have no parents, and you most certainly come of age, we..." he paused as if trying to find the right words, Then he gave her the most cold smile she'd ever seen, and he spoke with a sort of contempt. "Have rid ourselves of two doxies with one act of _veneficus_, hm?"* Hermione looked at him a moment, digging through her mindset of Latin phrases.

"Act of wizardry? Did you cast a-" a loud roar came from the cave.

"You best be going, Hermione." He told her simply.

"What if Malfoy fails a test?" she asked him.

"We shall see, _bonus fortunus,_ child." The earth gave a terrible shaking. Hermione looked at the cave, then looked at the founder, debating on whether to actually go and face whatever was inside the dark, gaping hole. A type of realization dawned on her, and she wondered if the real test was really that simple. Well, it was worth a shot. Even if it was made in the dark.

"No." she said flatly, not meeting his eyes.

"No?" he returned, curiosity in his voice.

"I am not going to wander into a cave, probably to my doom, just because you told me too." her teeth gritted together, making squeaky, creaking sounds that filled her head.

"Maybe," Salazar mused. "You aren't as stupid as I was led to believe." She breathed a sigh of relief, and Salazar thought to himself. _Hopefully the fair haired male does as well. It would be a shame to have one without the other. _Letting out a dark chuckle that worried Hermione, he waved her off, sending her back to the castle to get the boy.

_Draco and the cave_

"No way in bloody hell!" Draco spat, standing as far away from the cave as he could get without offending Salazar. "That thing will no doubt eat me!" Salazar raised an eyebrow.

"So you'd rather be sent out on your own, with no food, no clothes, _no home._" Salazar egged.

"Well, at least the _road_ doesn't want to eat me!" Draco snickered.

"Go back to the castle." Draco stood for a second, dumbstruck. "I said, go back to the castle, unless you want to be eaten." Draco scampered at the word, 'eaten' and ran off back towards the castle.

"Really?" Salazar heard Godric sigh. " I was really hoping to see someone become dinner." He was siting on top of the cave, his unkempt blond hair all over the place. "So Salazar, what exactly do you have locked up in here anyway?" The outer shell of the rock cavern shook.

"What does it matter to you?" Salazar asked, murmuring a quiet scorgify on a mud stain. The Gryffindor shoved his hands in his pockets, and slid down the side of the cave, then walking to stand next to Salazar.

"C'mon snake-" Salazar pointed his wand at Godric's throat meancingly.

"Say it. I dare you." he hissed. "That stupid, petty nickname, say it and I'll gut you here and now you pathetic excuse for a wizard." Godric cracked a smile.

"Snakey, you have anger issues." Salazar swore, and smacked Godric over the head with his wand. He laughed, landing on his bum. "You couldn't hurt me."

"Nundu." Salazar growled.

"Huh?"

".Nundu." he pointed to the cave. "feel free to get eaten." he then stormed off, cape swishing dramatically behind him. As much as Salazar hated Godric, he had a point. He couldn't kill him...as long as they were co-workers. If Salazar had to retire to kill the bastard, by Merlin he would.

Godrics eyes rested on the cave, and then he drew his wand. It wasn't everyday you got to fight a Nundu you know, whatever the hell that was. He whistled to himself, and slipped past the sharp, pointy objects.

"Here Nundu~" In the same instant, Hermione was climbing the tower stairs, and heard the same rattling voice.

"_Hermione..._" there was a hideous, girlish giggle. _"Her-my-neeeeeee..." _Hermione turned the color of ash, and her mouth tasted as if she had eaten a mouthful. "_1, 2...we're coming for you._" She backed up the stairs two steps. Merlin, where was a light when you needed one? "_3, 4 Better lock your door...5, 6..." _Hermione covered her ears, blocking out the next part. She uncovered her ears a couple minutes later, assuming the dreaded voice had stopped singing. She turned around to quickly make her way up the stairs, and saw the most horrifying thing in her whole life.

There wasn't a way to describe it. It was ghastly, and a grayish white, with skin like wax. It had fangs the colors of pearls, with the deep color of blood running down them in thin streaks.

_"9, 10 never sleep again!_" it laughed. The last thing Hermione thought before she tumbled down the steps was: _Vampire._

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming, did you? Yes, our mystery man has made yet another appearance, anyone guessed it yet? Any words spoken by Salazar that are in italics are Latin. <em>Veneficus<em> means 'wizardry', and bonus _fortunus_ mean 'good luck' Zero speaks a line spoken by Macbeth, and trick recites a line from _Hymn to Intellectual Beauty _by Percy Bysshe Shelley written in 1917, foreshadowing. And yes I used 'Freddy's Coming For You.' Plenty of scary stuff, because I've been reading Stephen King/ Tell me what you think about adding Severus in here somewhere, and of course READ and REVIEW PLEASE! I'll love you forever if you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers. I have made you wait longer then usual for this chapter. But if I get enough reviews, then I will have the next chapter up tomorrow evening. It's up to you readers!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Draco saw when he stepped back into the gates of Hogwarts was Hermione being carried by two rather dumb looking Hufflepuffs. Helga fretted nearby, moaning and whining about something or another.<p>

"Hey," Draco stalked over, with his usual rudeness. "She okay?" Helga looked up at him and sighed.

"She took a nasty fall down the stairs. I keep _telling _them to finish them, but it never gets done." she huffed. "Well, the only way to see it finished is to finish it myself." she nodded sharply, and pointed the students in the direction of the of the hospital wing. The two lumbered off, and Draco followed.

"You better not drop her," he sneered, surprised that he actually meant it.

"We won't." He followed, just to make sure that they didn't. He would never admit it, being the self-respecting pureblooded snob he was, but Hermione had always impressed him. If he found himself up late at night, too sore to sleep, he'd imagine what would happen if Gryffindor's and Slytherins didn't hate each other, because he honestly would rather have had Hermione snipping at him like she did Potter and Weasel then have Pansy drool over him all the time. But it didn't matter now. She hated him because of the distaste and cruelty he had shown to her when they were kids. Well, kids the first time around. Just because he had been de-aged to his fifteen year old self didn't mean she felt any better about him.

Hermione groaned and tried to roll over, but the two students held her up, absolutely terrified of the protective boy behind them. The fair skinned blond boy had the same intensity that Slytherin had when they spoke of his late wife. Draco growled at them and they picked up the pace, careful not to jostle the girl to much. Damn!

_Hermione_

Hermione was dreaming. Or she thought she was. Draco was in front of her, surrounded by a type of mist that floated and dissipated as she touched it. It had no texture, it wasn't cold, nor was it hot. It was just...there. That's why she thought it was just a dream. But as she walked towards Draco, and heard the clacking of her heels against the smooth sun tile underneath her feet, and the wind ruffling her hair.

"Draco what's-" he cut her off smiling.

"_Hermione..." _The high cackle rose from Draco's throat, and he held out an alabaster hand. "_Don't you want me?" _It chuckled. _"We are one, you and I. Salazar has declared it so." _

"No, he said something about being with Draco, not you." Hermione didn't know what partnership was exactly, because Salazar had been cut off, but whatever it was, it seemed intimate.

"_But I am Draco,"_ It said smoothly, stepping forward, and Hermione stepped back. "_Come now, Hermione. Don't be stingy. Let's consummate our partnership." _It struck Hermione. Partnership as in...? She shook her head. With Draco bloody Malfoy? Not likely. As well...hot as he was, he didn't like her. At all. Even if she was back in her fifteen year old body again.

"Get away!" she stepped back, and hit a wall. When in the name of Merlin did that get there?

"_It won't be that bad..." _It purred. Slowly the other Draco took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor, it pooling to the floor and disappearing. "_Just...let..me...eat...YOUR SOUL!_" It flew at her, nails extending and meeting sharp points, fangs glinting and dangerous. Hermione cowered, wondering if you could really die in your dreams, and sent out a silent plea for any gods listening.

Well, someone listened, because moments later, a blond figure was ninja streaking through the air, and kicked the fake Draco upside the head.

"Excuse me?" The man asked, stepping on the creature. It twitched wildly. Hermione gasped in shock when she saw the man was Trick. He wasn't wearing his fedora, in fact, he was wearing something that looked like it was from those mangas that she caught the twins reading. He brushed his hair out of his face, and ground his foot into the creatures back.

"U-um.." Trick held up a long elegant finger.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he bent over, and waggled his finger in front of it. It growled and snapped. "This is MY house. I am the only one who is allowed to strip at any point in time." He then regarded Hermione, looking her up and now. Then he smiled. "You may strip." Then he stomped on the monsters back and pointed menacingly at him. "YOU may not." It howled at him.

"Trick?" He looked at Hermione, still grinning.

"Don't tell me, you want _me_ to help you strip?" Hermione reddened.

"N-no! Of course not!" He sighed, then pulled a wickedly sharp looking dagger from 'neath his cloak. Not even bothered, he dug it in between the shoulder blades of the creature, then withdrew it. Right in front of her eyes, the creature began to turn to ash, screaming in agony.

"So, Hermione. What brings you here?" he dug his pinky in his ear, and flicked earwax at the body of dust.

"I-thank you." he nodded. "But, I'm confused. I don't know why I'm here."

"Well, theres my answer. You want answers." She nodded, not quite sure. "Well, what exactly do you want to know dear?"

"How'd I get here? What's this partnership thing? Who're you? Can I go home? Why did you-" he brought up a finger.

"First answer is simple: magic. The second answer is extremely long and boring, but I guess you deserve it. Have you ever heard about betrothing and such?"

"Well yes."

"You see, when the founders took you under their wing, they took on responsibility for you. You're their dependent, because you have no relatives etcetera ad nauseum and so forth."

"Okay..."

"That means they can legally give your hand in marriage to whomever they wish." Hermione paled. Trick slapped his knee, "that's my girl! Bright aren't you?"

"He...betrothed me...to Draco Malfoy?" Trick nodded.

"That's the sum of it, yes."

"You're kidding me." he shook his head, still smiling like a maniac. Hermione's knees felt like jello. Trick cocked his head to the side.

"I don't see what the problem is, your sexy, he's sexy, heck _I'm _sexy. So what are you getting worked up about?" She turned red.

"WE HATE EACH OTHER!" she roared at him. "I'm a bloody Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! We're polar opposites!" Trick raised an eyebrow and pointed to her robes.

"Look again." She looked down at her breast pocket, and saw the Slytherin quest neatly sown on. How could she have missed that?

"B-but.." he made a clicking noise.

"You humans with all your 'buts'! Honestly, they have other uses." he slid beside Hemrione, and made it clear what they should be used for, and he slapped him for it. Caressing his red cheek, he spoke again. "Why can't you guys take a risk? Maybe this boy really likes you, but he just hasn't shown it. Besides, I know plenty of people who hated each other then ended up getting married and living happily ever-well not _happily ever after._ No one's life is truly that happy, but you get the basic idea."

"He does hate me though. He made my life a living hell at school."

"I didn't think Godric regressed your mind as well." She looked at him. "Aren't you a grown woman?"

"Y-ye-yes." she stuttered. He threw out his hands, and strut forward.

"Prove it. Why don't you try to get along with the brat?"

"Why should I listen to you? I don't even know who you are!" she blurted out, reaching up to brush some hair out of her face. It was wet. She was crying. Great, she probably looked like a big baby.

"I," Trick puffed up, and looked at her. "Am the one, the only-"

"TRICK!" A rather angry man's voice shouted. He winced, and immediately ran over to Hermione.

"Time for little miss witch to go." He pushed her towards what looked like an edge.

"But you haven't told me-" He shook his head.

"No time, but I will tell you this. Zero and I are looking out for you. Just don't do anything stupid, like get yourself killed by that bloody nundu."

"Nun-?" he pushed her, and she was falling, which was natural, she guessed. She nearly opened her mouth to scream, and then stopped. Closing her eyes, she began humming breathlessly and thinking. She was calm, because of what Trick had told her. That they were watching out for her. If he wasn't, he most certainly wouldn't have dropped her off that cloud. Would he? She drove out the negative thoughts, and began thinking about things of much more importance. She'd trust the guy for now.

If she decided to be friends with Draco, it'd take a lot of work. By the looks of things, she didn't have much of a choice. She would have to marry him, if she stayed here long enough. They'd have to have kids, have to have..._sex._ Oh Merlin, sex with Draco Malfoy. A shiver went down her spine. Not that it wasn't a pleasant idea. Just.._Merlin. _Anyone who'd seen him fly past in those tight Quidditch robes, or had even looked at him walking down the hallway, would call him drop dead gorgeous. For a minute, she imagined what their kids might look like, then shook out of it. The challenge was getting him to even consider her a person, before she went off fantasizing about the future.

She opened her eyes, and saw she was hurtling through the air towards the infirmary wing. That's probably where her body was. Hermione flinched when she went through the roof, even if she didn't feel any pain. With a thud only she could here, she landed in her body. She opened her eyes, and looked blearily over to her left. Draco was yelling at a pair of students about being careful up steps, so she turned to her right, and saw something she never expected to see. Severus Snape's pitch black eyes bored into hers. She almost tensed up in terror, when she noticed something. He was fifteen too. And most definitely from her time. He was wearing a shabby robe, from a thrift store, no doubt, and he looked a bit sad and miserable. She calmed down, and looked at him back, bringing a finger to her lips.

Draco was done shouting, and walked over to the end of the hospital bed.

"Granger! You better be okay, you hear me! I am not being stuck in this godforsaken place with these idiots." He then stormed off.

"He's nice.." The young Severus whispered, rubbing his crooked nose.

"No, he really isn't." She whispered back. He laughed, and it actually sounded genuine. He stuck out a hand.

"I'm Severus, Severus Snape." She took his hand, and shook it, ignoring the pain in her lower back.

"Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione." He released his grasp, and pushed some hair out of his eyes. It wasn't greasy, when you took sometime to look at it. It kind of looked...fluffy.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled.

"Do you know where I am?" She raised an eyebrow.

"A long way from home, but not to far from the stomping grounds you know and love." he looked puzzled. "You see, this is Hogwarts. But it's not the one you know," she pointed at him. "Or the one I know."

"You're a witch?" his eyes sparkled. "And how is that possible."

"Some guy by the name of Trick sent us back in time."

"But that's-"

"Impossible." She nodded.

"But he did it?" Again, she nodded. "No wizard alive has been able to send anyone back in time. The farthest anyone has gotten is a time-turner."

"Then we have a mystery on our hands." She saw his eyelids drooping. She yawned, feeling tired herself. "We can't do anything tired." she looked at him. "Allied in finding out who's screwing with us?" he yawned.

"Agreed."

"Night Severus."

"Night 'Mione." usually she hated that. But now, she wasn't so sure. She turned over, and closed her eyes, about to fall asleep. When Draco Malfoy quietly slipped in the door and sat on her bed. He leaned over, and kissed her cheek. Then he slipped out, quieter then a mouse. Hermione was flushed and blinked slowly. Maybe getting him to like her wasn't so hard after all...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Guess who owes me some cookies? Ra4chel-the 4 is silent! Well, w<strong>****e came THIS close to finding out Trick's Identity. Too bad. How many of you are drooling? Half-naked Draco is amazingly hot, even if he's being used as a disguise. You probably guessed what a 'partner' was before he explained. But we're smarter then these noobs in my story. Is this moving too slow for you? I care, reviewers, I do. All you readers don't matter cause you never give me any input. Jk. This is your chance to influence the story! For good or for worse! I read every review! ****Lol. Gabe, thank you for your...enthusiastic responses all in CAPS. _Be a good citizen in the fanfiction neighborhood by reviewing. _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, readers. I apologize for not updating last night. The 'net went down. Still waiting for those cookies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco paced back in forth, the Slytherin founder sitting in front of him with his eyebrows raised.<p>

"Calm down boy." Salazar told him, crossing his legs.

"I am calm. I'm just thinking about suing you for endangering your students." Salazar blinked.

"Sew? What will 'sewing' me accomplish? Besides granting you a death wish, of course." Draco nearly face-palmed. He forgot, he wasn't in his 'when' anymore.

"Nevermind. Why the hell wasn't the staircase finished anyway?" A nearby painting puffed up.

"Now young man!" It trilled. "That is no way to talk to Sal-"

"_Luctus Occulto._"Salazar used a wand to drape over a thick cloth over the painting. All noise ceased. "I absolutely _hate _that painting." he sneered. He moved over, picked it up, and bodily threw it through the window. It made a high pitched whistle as it fell. Unfortunately, it didn't break. But it landed on a rather beaten looking Godric, which drew a raised eyebrow from the Slytherin.

"Godric! What happened to you?" He asked, not sounding all that concerned. Godric gave a weak chuckle and smiled up at Salazar.

"That...bloody...Nundu..." He then fell over with a soft thud. Draco snorted.

"The idiot deserved that. Who the hell fights a Nundu?" Salazar looked at Draco.

"Do you even know what a nundu _is_?" Draco shook his head.

"No, and I'm not in the mood to find out either." Salazar's mouth twitched at the corners.

"Go check on the girl. I'll deal with the fool." Draco was shocked, but didn't show it...much. Just a slight widening of the eyes. Then he left out the door, hurrying back up to the hospital wing.

When he got there, the sun was just cresting the horizon, flooding the wing with the beautiful glowing light. Hermione lay on her back, hands laying on her stomach. Then he looked at the boy in the bed beside her, and recoiled. It was Snape. A younger Snape, with no lines or wrinkles on his face, even if he still had the crooked nose that looked like it had been broken and had healed wrong. What was _he _doing here?

He approached slowly, and sat at the end of Hermione's bed, watching her chest rise and fall with, satisfied that her breathing was even...then he caught himself staring at her breasts. They jiggled in a lovely way. Draco wondered what would it feel like to touch them, maybe play with them a bit. He was reaching up to cup one when he stopped and yanked his hand back. What the hell was that about? He knew what boobs felt like. He hit himself on the side of the head in an almost comical way, trying to beat the idea out of his mind. But it wouldn't leave. Must be teenage hormones.

Hermione grunted an her eyes flickered open. Draco stood, too quickly it seemed, because he teetered a bit, and feel on his rump. Hermione broke into a fit of giggles. Then clutched her sides, wincing. He got up and rubbed his rumo.

"Karma just got you back Draco." Hermione pointed out.

"Since when am I Draco?" he asked, coming to stand at the end of the bed.

"Ever since I woke up, because I have a feeling we're not going home anytime soon." She tugged on a piece of hair. "I thought it'd be better if we're on a first name basis."He seemed to think it over.

"Whatever Granger. Play with your little fantasies of staying here." he said with boredom, even though he was thrilled at the idea. "I'm leaving as soon as I catch that prat who brought us here." Hermione's face turned red with rage. She chucked her pillow at his head. He narrowly moved out of the way.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The Pompfrey from the past huffed. A Slytherin student was at her elbow, looking bored. "Good I found you when I did! Here I thought you were helping comfort a friend, when your really stressing my patient out!" She walked up to Malfoy and whopped him over the head with her clipboard.

"Ow! What in the bloody name of-"

"Take this disrespectful brat out of my wing at once." she huffed at the Slytherin student who grabbed Draco by the arm and steered him out of the room, going through the double doors quickly. She whirled around and pointed a finger at him, the spoke rapidly.

"Donec fatuus! Vos nunquam urinam pedum ac non vos occiderem!Bardus! Bardus Idiot cruentum! Ego credebam te esse ex discipulis eius Slytherin! Proin ut nunc astutia Gryffindor Professor!" Draco blinked.

"Excuse me if I don't speak _dork._" She threw up her arms.

"Can't even speak Latin." She yanked Draco forward and pulled him down the hallway. Draco broke out her grasp.

"Where are we going?" He asked, refusing to budge.

"The founders are about to give a speech for the feast. Not that you'll understand a word of it." Draco snorted and followed her down the hallway, stones floating up and sliding themselves in place all around him.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked curiously, looking off to the side. She was a pretty girl, with straight brown hair that ended mid-calf. Her eyes were a mystical jade color, that held bits of mischief in it without really meaning too. Oh, and she was at least a foot-shorter then him. She rolled her eyes, and hiked up her robes, stepping over a stone. He walked around it, and jogged up to the girl, becoming level with her hurried steps.

"Name? I don't know." He stopped to stare at her.

"You don't know your name?" He wanted to laugh. How could you forget your own name?

"Never had one, never had a need for one."

"What do people call you?" She shrugged.

"Whatever they want, I guess. Even without a name you'd know who I was. So I see no reason to have one." Draco yawned. She glared at him. "C'mon idiot. Lets' get going or we won't get anything to eat.

They reached the Great Hall with 'minutes' to spare, and quickly seated themselves.

"So what exactly do they talk about?" he asked the girl.

"Do you want me to translate for you?" she asked.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, but didn't hesitate to tell him what the founders were talking about. Helga started, waddling up to the all-to-familiar eagle podium. It's wings stretched out, and she smiled at the students.

"Bonum mane elit. Nunc fermentum omnes anni usque in schola, etsi castrum sitrennovated tempor. Donec gratus omnibus hic erit pro semper Hogwarts adipiscing elit." The girl whispered in his ear as the rest of the auditorium clapped.

_"Good morning students. I hope you all are enjoying the school year so far, even if the castle is being rennovated at the moment. You are all welcome here, for Hogwarts shall always be your home." _Draco nodded, and Rowena got up, fussing with her robes. Draco took his chance, and noticed that Godric wasn't at the table and smiled to himself.

"Salutem alumnis. Spero autem quod sit doctrina proderunt tibi. Transit ad posterossemper cognitionis nostrae somnium, et denique verum est somnium coming. Welcome to Hogwarts." The girl leaned over yet again and spoke under the clapping.

"_Greeting students. I hope you will benefit from what we will be teaching you. Passing our knowledge on to the next generation has always been a dream of ours, and finally that dream is coming true. Welcome to Hogwarts_." Salazar got up as Rowena sat down, his cape whipping behind him as he walked up to the podium, and spoke clearly in English.

"Children, you are the first generation of this school. We expect you to be a precedent for future students who will attend this school. Many of you are acquainted with another already, but I have chosen two others worthy of joining my students. One is currently in the hospital wing due to an accident." The Great Hall chuckled, while Helga went pale. Salazar held up a hand. "It was unfortunate, but the other student has joined us for the feast." He gestured to Draco, and the whole hall turned to look at him. "Draco Malfoy, please stand so your peers might register your presence." Draco wanted to shout at him. _They already know I'm here you bastard. Can't you tell? _But Draco stood anyway.

After a few minutes, Salazar nodded at him and he sat down. Damn founder had to be an asshole,didn't he?

"That is all, you may begin feasting." Like always, the golden platters filled up, and the hall was filled with the sound of eating, and the clamor of students questioning Draco.

_Hermione..._

Hermione stared furiously after Draco as he left, declining a sleeping potion. She was too fed up to sleep. The bastard got under her skin.

"Hermione?" Snape whispered, peeking out from under his blankets, which he had covertly hidden under when the nurse came by to check on him, and perhaps give him a potion.

"Hi Severus." She smiled at him, he sat up, looking around for Pompfrey.

"So, how do we begin?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"The library, of course." He looked at her.

"We can't just _leave._" Hermione shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Severus's eyes got wide.

"Did you see that woman?" he hissed, as if she could secretly hear him. "She looks like she cold make a dragon drink castor oil!" Hermione laughed at this, ignoring the pain in her side. She didn't know the potion's master ever had a sense of humor. He blushed.

"That's right I suppose. But she won't catch us out of bed." She reached over to the stand next to the hospital bed.

"Let me guess, you know a spell." She snorted.

"I know a _lot _of spells. This is a glamour." She spouted some hushed words, and a mirror like image of herself lay directly where she was, even appearing to breath. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, wincing as her legs complained. She sat back on the bed, and massaged them a bit, noting the bruises along them.

"How do we even know they the library built yet?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"If they didn't, I doubt Rowena would stand for it."

"Rowena Ravenclaw?" he gulped.

"Yes. This man 'Trick' sent us to the Founders era." She saw fear cross his eyes a second, then it was replaced with intense curiousity.

"Is Godric really stupid?" he asked gleefully.

"Yes. Merlin yes." He swung his legs over the side of his bed quickly, and stood up.

"Let's go then!" He seemed to have lost all hesitation from before.

"Okay then." She stood up, testing her legs, and slipped out the doors, Severus following.

They walked quietly, slipping behind suits of armor if they heard a noise. Eventually, the doors of the library came into view, and Hermione pushed them open. They didn't squeak, being freshly oiled. The first thing she realized was that their wasn't a restricted section. Well, that was helpful. The second, Severus pointed out.

"The librarian is gone." He whispered, pointing to the service desk.

"It seems someone's throwing luck our way."

"What are we looking for?"

"Some deity by the name of Trick." And they began their task.

Hermione was flipping through a book when Severus called her over in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" she stood behind him, looking at the book.

"It doesn't mention _Trick._ But it mentions a trickster god that caused a lot of chaos." He pointed to a picture of a coyote eating the world. He flipped the page, and she saw a picture that labeled to characters. One was a coyote, and he was howling at another man-like figure named Human-maker. In the captions it read:

_The Great Native American God Human-Maker created men out of clay. But due to distractions _

_ by his fellow godly colleague, he messed up at times. Therefore causing some humans to be too tall, too short, too fat, too skinny, too dark or too white. His chosen material was clay._

Severus looked at Hermione.

"Is it possible?" He whispered Hermione. Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know, I don't want to believe it, but..." A hollow voice rang out through the library, cakling.

"_Hermione...Sev-erus.." _It giggled madly.

"Oh Merlin, not again. Grab the book and run Severus." He slammed it closed, and looked at her, white as a sheet.

"What the bloody hell _is_ it?" Severus whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, but I have a theory. Which we can discuss one we get out of here." He nodded, and they bolted for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh cliffhanger. You know who Trick is now, don't you? Anyway, Dear Talis Ruadair, I appreciate your reviews, so please leave as many as your heart desires. Shout out to my reviewers:<strong>

**Gabe, FUNiON, Talis Ruadair, Elizabeth Kassidy, Ra4chel-the 4 is silent, feltonxxdodo, crona, Bloody Nikki, Oddly Cute, and Hazel the Rabbit. Until I get more reviewers I will continually thank my patient, oh so treasured reviewers. I give oreo's to all of you. Please Read&Review for more chapters. Because it's just getting interesting. _Be a considerate neighbor in the fanfic neighborhood by reviewing every story you read. We writers appreciate it._**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione ran ahead, jumping over a stack of teetering books. Severus swerved around it, clutching to the book.

"_Her-my-oh-neeeeeeee..." _It cackled. Severus picked up a heavy looking book off the ground and chucked it in a random direction. He heard a hiss, and picked up pace, running even with Hermione.

"Severus, come on! This way!" Hermione swerved down a row of shelves, and let Severus pass before lifting her wand. She pointed to the bookcase. "Accio bookcase!" The bookcase came tumbling down, nearly squishing her. Which it would have if Severus hadn't grabbed her by the arm and yanked her pull of the way.

_Trick And Zero_

Trick sighed, and tugged on Zero's braid absentmindedly. She growled.

"Trick, why do humans stop and stare when they're in danger?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Her braid flew over her shoulder, and landed with a small thump on her right shoulder. Trick shrugged.

"Because they're stupid I guess." Zero seemed to think about it. Then she nodded.

"Must be true. Otherwise they wouldn't be dying all the time. Especially when they complain and say that they deserve a second chance." She kicked her feet on the stone overhang.

"You're a funny reaper, you know that?" She stuck out her tongue at him childishly. He laughed merrily, and watched the two run through the book stacks.

"Shouldn't we...?" Zero looked at Trick. He nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." and with a small 'pop' they were gone.

_Hermione..._

She began to ache as she turned a corner around yet another bookshelf, sweating and panting. Oddly enough, Severus looked fine, nimbly dodging the giant stacks of books. She accredited this to escaping the marauders all the time. If you couldn't fight back, you ran. That's what Slytherin's believed. Look at Lucius in the end of the final battle. He ran like a dog with its tail tucked neatly beneath his legs.

"Hermione, we won't last long running like this." Severus huffed out, following her.

"I know! I just got to-"

"_Severus...Sever...us, Her...my...neeeeee...don't ignore me!" _It cackled again, and Hermione heard loud footsteps behind them.

Hermione pushed forward, jumping over a small pile books. Severus didn't see the pile, and tripped, the book flying out and hitting Hermione mid-calf. She fell too, and grabbed the book on instinct.

"I think...I think I sprained my ankle." he winced, and tried to stand. Then he fell back down.

"_Ooh, kiddies fell down.._" It's high voice irritated Hermione even more. "_Time for them to pay...what better way to pay then in flesh?_" A hollow laugh echoed, and neither could see anything...until it stepped from behind a corner. It was tall and skinny, skin a sickly white color, looking almost bloodless. The veins it did have were thick and looked like tar. Hermione doubted if it circulated at all. Its hands..no they were claws. Sharp, razor-sharp claws, dripping with fresh blood. Where it's eyes were, were dark holes as black as the night of the new moon. It had overgrown canines like a saber tooth, sharp and dangerous. It looked hungry, and something told her that it wasn't about to chow down on rabbit food.

_Draco..._

Draco left the Great Hall as soon as he was able. Granted, being the center of attention was his thing, but it just felt uncomfortable. He wasn't from this time...nor was he mentally 15. Maybe that was it. He laughed at the jokes, sneered at the idiots, and picked on the pathetic ones...but he felt stupid doing it. Like it was beneath him.

He walked down the unfinished corridor, slipping quietly up the steps. He didn't want that hell of a woman anyone near him. He pushed the doors open, and his jaw dropped. Neither Hermione or the young professor were in their bed. He grit his teeth.

"Stupid, damn Gryffindor." he muttered through them, hearing them creak. Now where in bloody hell would she go. She was a geek, so she probably went to find the library. He nodded smugly to himself and took off, jogging through the hallways. He pushed several of the other students into walls, and more then a few grumbled at him disapprovingly. He ignored them, making his way forcefully through the flood of students. The only person who could get him out of this stupid mess was Hermione and her enormous IQ. She was the only one that could find a way to get them back to their time. He didn't know why, but he felt it in his gut.

"What's the rush?" A student leaning against a finished stained glass window asked. When Draco didn't answer, he jumped down, and followed Draco. "You going to the library?" Again he didn't answer, thinking if he ignored the guy he'd go away. He didn't. "They haven't given any assignments yet, so why are you going there?"

"Sod off you bloody ass." The student grimaced.

"You sure are a pleasant fellow." he muttered then returned to his window a few corridors back. Draco paid no mind and hurried along. That damn Granger better not have hurt herself again. He was most definitely not carrying her back to the Hospital Wing. And not a lot of dumb oafs hung around the library when they didn't have too. Then he stopped. Why was he in such a rush? It wasn't as if she was in any danger in the library, right? He furrowed his brow. Then he started running. She was in danger. He could feel it, like a creepy chill rolling up his back and down his arms, raising goosebumps. The hairs on his arms stood up, and he clenched his teeth even harder. _Everything has really gone to hell if I'm worried about this mudblood..._

_Severus..._

Severus had been confused from the beginning. The test, the trials, he was rushed through them, and had taken up residence in the Hospital Wing from exhaustion. But he still didn't understand anything. They hadn't taken time to explain the details. So when he awoke next to a frizzy haired girl, that on site he trusted for the oddest reason, he listened carefully to her explanations. Apparently, she believed that they both had been taken from their own times and dropped in this one. Which he wasn't far from believing himself.

He had agreed to join her on her quest to the library, it reminding him of when Lily went with him to study. Lily's name sent a pain through his heart, and he attempted to banish his thoughts of her. She never wanted to see him again, and at this rate, he never would. She had gotten her wish. _Now she can go with that stupid Potter and live happily ever after, the prat. _He thought bitterly. How she had even began to like an idiot like that confunded him.

Then they were running from an unknown entity, bent on causing them harm in some manner. Thanks to him, they were both going to die by the hands of some skeletal creature that feasted on human flesh. He brought his hand up in defense, blocking out anything It said, trying to focus. He didn't want his last thoughts to be of that _thing. _It walked forward, its feet thumping on the wooden floor, while it tittered and giggled to itself. It came ever-closer, when the steps stopped. Then it cried out in fury and pain. Severus looked up to see it looming over him, and he screamed, thrusting his hand upwards to hit its jaw. It screamed, ans smoke started rolling off its face where he had hit it. He looked down. In his hand was a silver coin, with the emblem of a sleeping fox on it.

"Hermione!" He shouted back at her, disregarding the odd coin momentarily. She looked up at him.

"Silver! That's what hurts it!" Hermione nodded.

"Can you keep it off for a moment?" she asked, standing.

"Yeah, I think so." The thing had stopped screaming, and now pulled its lip back in a growl.

"_Silly humans think that silver can stop me?" _It laughed harshly. _"Nothing can stop me!_" It lunged forward, and Severus unconsciously backhanded it against a nearby bookshelf. It howled in pain again.

"Let's go!" Hermione dragged him up by the arms, and pulled him around the shelf, not stopping until she came to the wall. "Found it..." she gasped then kicked the wall. The bricks slid out of the way. Hermione was helping Severus through the passageway, when he pointed. The thing was running full speed at them, claws and fangs glinting in a malicious manner. Hermione drew her wand, and inhaled a big breath.

"STUPEFY!" A voice echoed from behind the thing. Draco had his wand raised, and it hit it full force, throwing it into the wall.

"COME ON DRACO YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" she screamed. He didn't need prompting, and darted to the open doorway, and kicked the seemingly unconscious thing for good measure. Hermione yanked him inside and the door shut with a loud echo. Everyone was still a moment, then Hermione collapsed against the wall, Draco lighting his wand and looking at the other two.

"What in the bloody _fuck _was that?" He asked. That sent Hermione in mad giggles. "I'm serious Granger. What..in...the...name...of..Merlin's...saggy Y fronts...was that thing?" she shook her head.

"A Glamour." Draco blinked.

"A what?"

"I'll tell you about it in a minute, I need to make sure his ankles not broken."

Severus's ankle wasn't broken, just badly sprained. Elevated it on her outer-most bulky robe, and took a deep breath. The air smelled sweet here, not musty like tunnels usually were. That's because it came out directly into the Forbidden Forest. She nodded at the other two.

"You're not going to believe this," Severus smiled.

"Try me."

"Yeah, we saw the bloody thing Hermione-"

"It's Hermione now?" he growled.

"We saw the bloody thing with our own eyes, you know what it is."

"I have a theory." Severus nudged her with his good foot.

"We need to hear it. And how silver factors in."

"Okay...a Glamour is a shape-shifting apparition, a sort of undead servant. They are strongly affected by silver, I guess, because it's be romanticized to ward off evil."

"Anything else able to kill it?" Hermine shrugged at Draco's question.

"All I know is our wands aren't any use against it." She paused. "Fire might work though."

"Great, our only advantage turned against us," Severus pouted. "What's the use of being a wizard if magic can't help you when you need it?"

"That's what muggles are for. They find out ways to kill evil monsters that magic can't." Draco looked at her a moment.

"So you're saying you can find out other ways to kill these things?"

"Possibly." she nodded. Severus looked at them.

"I say we stick together though, if that _thing_ attacks, it might be the end of us if we're alone." Draco and Hermione nodded. Severus dwelled on the Draco's comment about her knowing how to defeat it. Was she a muggle-born?

"Now let's go kick some ass." Draco commented in a snarky way, helping Severus to his feet, feeling a bit awkward about it. He was his future Potion's Master after all. "Coming Hermione?" She picked up the book about Native American legends, and nodded. She supported Severus from the other side and they began the climb, Severus still confused and curious about the events unfolding around him.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? I realized this isn't really progressing with the Dramione parts much. Is that bothering you guys? I hope not. Also, I hope it isn't moving to slow for you. I think it's exciting. Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you. Don't be a bloody stranger or I will make you chose between naked Voldemort or naked Dumbledore. Can't wait to see you next chapter! Ta~ta! <em>Be a good neighbor in the Fanfiction Community and leave a review.<em>  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Why oh why can't you review? T.T You're breaking my heart. **

* * *

><p><em>Hermione...<br>_

They arrived in the forbidden forest, after enduring Draco grumbling all the way up the steep stone slope. When they came out into the forest, the sky had darkened considerably.

"How long were we down there?" Draco asked, blinking at the large, bright moon sitting comfortably in the sky. Severus yawned. Hermione and Draco set him down against a nearby tree, where he yawned again.

"Better yet," he grumbled, "where in the forest are we?" as if they were words spoke against him rather then from his own mouth, his eyes widened as he looked at the other two in horror. "We're in the Forbidden Forest, in the middle of the night!" Hermione looked at him a second, before giggling. Draco wasn't as subtle, laughing aloud. He blushed viciously. "W-what?" Hermione stopped. She then looked at her feet. This wasn't Professor Snape, this was Severus Snape. Just a kid. She shot Draco a dirty look, and his face fell into an amused grin.

"Sorry, It's just not all that scary for me. I've...I've seen worse." _I've seen the bravest men in history die...one of which was you._ She thought solemnly. Severus regarded her for a moment.

"So what do we do now?" Draco snorted.

"Wait and see if the centaurs come and eat us." Severus looked alarmed.

"Centaurs don't _eat _people."

"He's right Draco, they just kill them." Hermione nodded, and saw that Draco was amused. She looked in the direction he was, and saw the Severus had feinted.

"I always thought our potions professor had more backbone." She slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" She crossed her arms and looked at him in a haughty manner/

"Well, that's after Lily gets killed you prat." She stooped down to move Severus into a more comfortable position, when she felt something or someone, rub her butt. She whipped around, and glared full force at Draco, who raised his hands in innocence.

"Wouldn't touch you Granger, I swear." He said this with a disgusted sneer. She huffed at this, and sat down on a fallen log next to where Severus was laid out. Hermione had spread his cloak beneath him to help with some of the discomfort of sticks and rock on the forest floor. She noticed how ragged he looked then, in his sleep. His robes were too big and his hair was unevenly cut. Whilst she was looking at Severus, she was turned so she sat on the tip of the log, back to rest of it. Draco took the chance to sit right next to her, and lean into his upturned palm.

_Draco _

It wasn't entirely his fault. She had leaned over, and the robes she had on smoothed over her perfectly round bum. He was curious as to what it felt like, and unlike Hermione, he knew what this _partner _deal was about from the beginning. You don't live in a house full of old tradition and not learn anything. He was a little aghast at the idea at first, but when he began to think about it, he didn't think that it mattered that much. He was willing to pay to see Hermione's reaction when he told her though.

Draco frowned at Hermione's back. He had just rubbed it for Merlin's sake, and she released a glare that could melt rock on him. He had held up his hands in innocence, and pretended to be revolted at the idea. Though that small touch awakened something on his lower half that wasn't revolted at all. When she sat down, her breast jiggled ever so slightly, Draco saw this, so when she turned towards Severus, who was lying on the ground unconscious, Draco sat down next to her, contemplating his next move. His chin propped in his palm, he mused on it for a second. Then a wicked glint came into his eye, and he was glad that his previous potion master was asleep. Not guaranteeing he'd stay that way though.

His hands crept between her arms, and grabbed her breasts, squeezing. Hermione let out a sharp gasp, and would've fell right on top of Severus if he hadn't been holding her.

"W-what are you doing-?" he squeezed again, cutting her off.

"Whatever I want _Hermione. _" he linked his arms around her waist, and brought her into his lap, sitting her directly where she could feel his erection.

"D-draco, we shouldn't, I mean in the _forest..._when did you even start liking me?" Draco growled.

"The day you slapped me, Hermione. You showed more pride then most pureblood women." he pushed her hair away from her neck, and suckled slightly. She gasped again, and grabbed his arms.

"Too fast. This is moving too fast Draco." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to wine and dine you first?"

"That'd be preferable." He laughed aloud at this.

"You are so weird..." he paused, and spoke her name, like it was a strange food. "Hermione..." she raised her eyebrows.

"So which is it? Hermione or Granger?" She asked, pulling away.

"Both." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with you in the forest...or anytime soon for that matter." He smirked.

"Well see about that." He grabbed, her arms, both of them falling to the ground.

_Hermione..._

When he kissed her, it didn't feel forceful. It felt more like a plea, and unwittingly she let opened her lips, and he began exploring every inch of it. He pulled away, panting, as was she.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two play tongue hockey under the full moon," a voice called from the treetops. Hermione and Draco looked up. Trick was sitting on a limb, dressed in a band T-shirt, jeans and a dark trench coat, (need I mention the hat?) A woman clad in a black, voluminous robe sat beside him. She smiled and Hermione recognized her as the bus driver.

"_That'll be 1.29 euro's ma'am." The slim, female bus driver said. Hermione handed over the money, and went to take a seat at the back of the bus._

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who recognized her.

_Draco.._

Draco had seen her the day he was kidnapped from his firm, and the day before that. She was rich and beautiful, so he was immediately attracted.

_ "Draco Malfoy?" The woman asked, and he looked up to see a well-dressed woman approach him, wearing dark sunglasses and carrying some form of coffee in a foam cup. He was reading the Daily Prophet at a local Cafe' that had proved itself worthy of his taste. _

_ "Yes?" he asked, summing her up in a glance. She wore Vince Camuto boots, that reached just above her knee, meeting the Donna Karan skirt in its draped fashion. His gaze wandered over her chest, noting the thin but whimiscal Versace top she wore even in the bitter cold that enveloped the day. An antique ring set with Tiger's eye graced her left hand, on her index finger, while the ring on the other index held a crest inside it's soft Dusty Quartz, with a dark Onyx worked into the cut. 'Gryffindor colors' was his first thought, until he saw that the pendant hanging around her neck was of Russian make, silver melded into a cross and decorated with small sparking Emeralds and Onyx black stones that he had no name for. He had an eye for Russian jewelry. Her earring mimicked the pendant, making the rings insignificant..._

_ "I have a message for you." _

_ "And what's that?" he chuckled to himself. Everyone from the most powerful politician to lowliest street urchin had 'a message for him'. "The crow flies at midnight or some other hogwash?" She smiled._

_ "No, unfortunately he doesn't fly at midnight." she chuckled, sharing in her own joke. "My message is this, 'All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players; They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts, your acts being of ninteen ages.'" she smiled at him "Farewell, may we meet again, Draco." She walked off, and Draco sat still for a moment. What in the world was that?_

He frowned at the woman, sitting there in the tree and noticed all her jewelry but her Dusty Quartz ring remained, glinting devilishly in the moonlight. Then he notice she clutched something in both of her hands. One laid in her lap, holding a piece of parchment, wrapped in blood red crimson and sealed with a skull and crossbones. The other held up a long, wickedly sharp scythe. Draco gulped on instinct. The billowing cloak, the scythe, the freshly sealed death warrant...she looked like the Grim Reaper, except not as bony. Oh...and she was a girl.

_Hermione..._

"Now, Draco, Hermione," he looked at Severus, or he seemed to be doing so. "and a sleeping Severus, we have some good news, and some bad news." He jumped from the tree, and landed on the ground softly, shoving his hands into a pair of well-worn blue jeans. The woman looked down at him, then shrugged and mindlessly swing her legs and humming to herself. "Well, how about introductions first? Zero, this is Draco, Hermione and Severus. You three, this is Zero." she waved at them, still humming a song that Hermione thought she was beginning to recognize. "Now, on to business." He crouched down, and Draco and Hermione both remembered the positions they were in, and quickly fixed it to where they were sitting up.

"Who are you?" Draco asked sitting back. Trick smiled.

"I am Trick. I forgot that I hadn't appeared to you yet, Hermy here will explain." Hermione's protest was quieted by Trick speaking again. "Good news: You won't have to suffer with that big blind oaf much longer." Zero giggled, while Draco and Hermione shared a look. They knew who he was talking about. "Bad news: Well, not only am I unable to help much when it comes to the..._glamour _chasing you, but I'm also up this far," he pointed to the flesh just below his neck, "in accusations considering humans. So you're nearly on your own!" He smiled.

"Well, that's new." Hermione remarked, while Draco looked around in a bored fashion. Trick raised his eyebrows.

"How unkind Hermione! It is I, that sent Severus over there the silver coin that saved your lives." Zero snorted at that.

"He just dropped it, actually, and Severus happened to catch it. Don't give him credit. He doesn't know how to fight this any better then you do." That earned her a glare from Trick.

"Well...sir. Do you have any more of these coins?" he put a finger on his chin, and seemed to think back.

"Yes, I believe I do. In fact that might've been my reason to come visit you..." he pulled a pouch from his trench coat and shook it, coins jangling inside. Draco reached for it, and Trick handed it over to him. He reached into it, and pulled out a coin. He smirked, then threw it at Zero in the tree. It hit her point blank in the forward, and out of surprise she dropped from the tree. Moments later she came from the brush holding the coin. Trick wasn't even trying to hold back laughter, as she stormed over to Draco, waving the fancy scroll.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he smiled at her, then motioned for her to look at the coin.

"The crow flies at midnight." she saw a crow embedded in the coin and she tossed it back to him. She smiled wolfishly at him.

"Yes, yes it does." She looked inquisitively at Trick, and held up the scythe and the scroll. "Can we go now? I don't carry these around for sport you know." he nodded and stood up, taking her by the arm.

"Good luck you two..three." he counted Severus. With a 'pop' they were gone. Draco looked at Hermione.

"Who's that creep exactly?" she pulled out a coin from the pouch, it gleaming in the full moon. The corners of her mouth twitched, and she looked at Draco.

"I believe he's someone who makes the devil hide under his covers at night." she pocketed the coin. "He's the Coyote." Draco blinked uncertainly.

"Coyote...?"

"The Trickster God." Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Why do we deserve the honor?" Hermione shrugged.

"I'll take first watch, we can't just all go to sleep. It's still the Forbidden Forest after all." he didn't bother fighting her, and laid down on the ground, grumbling about how uncomfortable it was. Hermione ignored him, taking post under a tree nearby. She pulled the coin out of pocket, and ran her fingers across it. It bore a coyote wearing a ridiculously large Santa hat was eating a gingerbread cookie. It said in imprinted letters above it: _Merry Christmas! _And below in what looked like a quill pen engraving in shaky, capital letters it said: _Love, Trickster._

* * *

><p><strong>And...Sevvy slept most of this chapter. No big deal. Trick's identity is revealed! Dum da dum! Hope you enjoyed DracoxHermione moment in here, and every other bit of Chaos I have ensued! I wrote it so you could review it and make me better! The lines in here are from 'As You Like It' by Shakespeare. =^.^= Trick appreciates your reviews as well!<strong>

**Trick: I would prefer some other form of appreciation...*wicked grin***

**Me: NO TRICK!**

**Trick: Would you defy my fangirls the right to see me? This is my story...**

**Me: This is not your story.**

**Trick: Of course it is.**

**Me: *sighs* Well, review-**

**Trick: If you want to see me naked~**

**Me/Zero: NO THANK YOU! Anyway, read and review. See you next chapter!**

**Trick: In the prefects bathroom. With me. Now.  
><strong>

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**(_From Trick: Please pretty ladies and extremely handsome gentlemen, be a very good neighbor and lend all writers out there sugar in the form of a review~ One day they will all bake you pie-flavored pies if you do.)_  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I had so many reviews I had to upload the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Trick: Talis, I sure did appreciate that sugar. From you too, racethom, virginger.  
><strong>

**Me: Get a restraining order. Now. It will only get worse. **

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke the next morning groggily, blinking at the crisp sun attempting to blind her through the trees. Draco was sleeping, an arm slung around her waist. She blushed ferociously when she realized this, and her whole face turned red when she noticed Severus staring. She kicked him off and he grunted at her.<p>

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He yawned, and sat up, back covered in dirt, leaves and other noncommittal items from the forest floor.

"You were supposed to stay up and keep watch!" he shrugged. "We could've been killed in our sleep!"

"But we weren't." Hermione growled at him.

"That's not the-" Severus coughed. They both looked at him.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the castle?" he asked demurely, picking at his chewed nails. Hermione nodded.

"At least one of you has brains." She rubbed her eyes, and bent down to help Severus stand. "Ho does it feel?"

"Like a sprained ankle." Hermione chuckled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Draco get over here and help." when he shot her a look she glared at him.

"Now Draco, or I'll put a body binding curse on you and leave you for a _Jiang Shi* _to eat."

"What's a _Jiang Shi_?" She smiled at him.

"A female demon that eats humans." he paled, as did Severus.

"T-they don't have those _here _do they?" Severus asked.

"Don't worry, they're nocturnal." she inwardly chuckled. The creature was native to China, and was rare to find. It was fun to hold something above them though, It was more likely to come across a Romanian _Moroi _or a _Valvran_ in the forest. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock, and Severus would've fell if Draco hadn't moved to support his side. He looked at her, but Severus spoke.

"You figured something out didn't you?" she gave him a dazzling smile.

"I think...that we have to go back to the library."

"Hell no!"Draco protested. He then gestured to Severus. "Look what happened last time!" she shook her head at him.

"If you two don't want to I understand. But I remember, that when I was studying at Hogwarts, I saw a book that could help us against whatever that thing is." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"_Our _Hogwarts?" she nodded, and he snorted. Severus looked between the two.

"You two went to school together?" They nodded.

"Slytherin." Draco held up his left hand, because his right was holding Severus up.

"Gryffindor, though seeing my founder I kind of regret it." She moved to Severus's other side, taking her original place.

"I was a Slytherin."

"We know." Draco told him, and Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"H-how do you know?" he stuttered.

"Well, since Mr. Can't-Keep-His-Mouth-Shut let the Kneazle out of the bag-" Draco changed the subject before she could tell Severus.

"How do we even know that the book is in the library?" They walked forward, Severus very confused and limping between them. Hermione shrugged her one shoulder.

"We don't, but I'm willing to risk it." Draco groaned.

"You really are a Gryffindor."

"Um...you said something about knowing me..?' Severus interjected. Draco scowled at him, and Severus looked at him without flinching, near black eyes assessing him. Draco looked away first, and coughed into his free hand. An awkward silence fell, interrupted only by the sounds of slow footsteps and miscellaneous animal noises.

"Severus...well...we're from the future. Even farther then you." Hermione bit her lip. How would he react to it? He looked at her. She opened her mouth, and then Draco belted out in song. As wonderful as his voice was, it was driving a wedge.

"_What kind of world do you want?_" He eyed Hermione, and she glared full force at him, but he continued. "_Think anything, let's start at the start, build a masterpiece." _She got the hint. They shouldn't tell him the future, it might change it, and result in the Dark Lord never being at least that's what she thought.

_Draco..._

Yes he was greedy. He wanted to save his Potion's Professor. The only guy who ever stood up for him, or tried to protect him from the worst of his father's fury. He was really trying to convey that they should change the future, for what he assumed was the better. It was prudent to tell him, but not right now. In fact, it would be wholly better is he stayed back in time. That's why he had begun to sing. He could see the irritated look of Severus's face, and the death glare from Hermione but he continued anyway.

"Is my future that bad?" Severus looked at the ground glumly. Draco quieted.

"Yeah, you're kind of a killjoy. " Draco mused. Severus looked up at him. "That's all that's going to be said right now." he glared a Hermione.

"You know what I've realized about you two?" Severus asked, yawning.

"What's that?"

"Your main way of communicating is glaring at each other. I have to say it looks effective." They both looked away, Draco mumbling about Hermione never shutting up when she should and Hermione shaking her head furtively. Severus snickered.

_Severus..._

The two knew something about him in the future. It almost seemed like something bad awaited him in his future. Or what would've been his future. He really didn't want to return to his time. That prat Potter was there with his stupid friends. Even with the shirt time he'd been here, it didn't seem too bad. No one laughed at his robes, or made fun of his looks. Not that he'd be wearing them much longer. The nurse pointed out that once he left the infirmary, he'd be in the care of Salazar. The founder of Slytherin wanted to teach _him. _Apparently he took in the other two as well, because they were wearing robes bearing the crest. _But she's a Gryffindor..._he thought to himself. _Or at least that's what she said she was. _Maybe she was sorted too early, but she seemed to possess the bravery of a Gryffindor. Fearless...and beautiful. Not like Lily, but he certainly envied the Malfoy kid.

"Where in the forest are we exactly?" Draco asked, attempting to peer through the trees.

"Oh pretty far in I do believe. It might take all day to get back to the castle." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"I am not going to stand hours walking in these hot robes." A cold chill blew through the trees as he said this. Hermione and Severus smirked at him, amused. "Shut up Hermione." They continued forward, when Severus stopped him.

"I have an idea." They looked at him.

"What would that be?" He pulled his wand out of its holster that was secured around his middle, leaning heavily against Draco, who looked less then pleased.

"Hurry up." he grumbled.

"I am, I am!" he flicked his wand. "_Accio magic carpet!"_

"Magic carpets are illegal-" Draco smiled at the Severus.

"I have to say, I am proud to be in the same house as you." he turned to Hermione. "You see Hermione, they're illegal where we come from. Here, they're a popular mode of transportation." Her look of injustice turned to understanding and then she smiled hardheartedly at Severus who blushed.

"Well, I guess Slytherin's are good for something." she paused. "Loopholes."

"I take offense at that." Draco commented and she flapped her hand at him.

"It shouldn't take long for it to get here." Severus mused, and Draco and Hermione sat him down under a nearby tree.

"Who's carpet did you take?" Severus blinked.

"How would I know?" Draco shook his head.

"If Slytherin kills us because his rug suddenly goes missing, I'm blaming you." A loud crash of thunder resounded, and Hermione scrambled to get underneath the tree as well, Draco taking a more dignified pace. Which in the end did him little good because the rain broke loose a torrent of heavy rain, completely soaking him through.

When he got under the tree, he personified a wet cat. He even hissed at Hermione and Severus for good measure. It took an hour, not quick like Severus said. A think luxurious carpet sped under the tree, hitting Draco in the jaw and throwing him from the shelter of the tree.

"Wow. I think it's Rowena's." Hermione ran her hand over it and it vibrated softly, almost as if it was purring.

"Can we get going now?' Draco asked, rubbing his jaw. Severus nodded. They helped him up on the rectangular piece of soft fabric, climbing up on either side of him. Hermione looked at it, realizing that she didn't have a handhold.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" She asked Severus. He shrugged.

"Can't be too hard, can it?" She paled.

"You did not just-" The carpet took off, and Hermione clutched at him, as he sat like a stone. Draco seemed fine to, raising his eyebrows at her. It wasn't her fault she didn't like heights. She clung to his arm, and screwed her eyes tight against the rain pelting her. There was a cool rush of air, and the rain stopped. She cracked open her eyes, and gasped. They were gliding over soft gray clouds, completely away from the rain. Draco had his eyes closed in some kind of bliss, and Hermione understood why they were always ready to risk there necks on broomsticks in any conditions. It was for the sheer beauty of it. She released her grip on Severus, and looked over the edge of the carpet, watching the lightning dance in the clouds below them.

"It's amazing..." Severus smiled.

"Of course it is. Just like flying on a broom." She blinked.

"I never saw you as someone to fly on a broom that often, to tell the truth."

"I was on the Quidditch team as the back-up seeker if Regulus wasn't well enough to play." Draco cracked an eye.

"That's new." he said simply. Pretty soon, the carpet was lowering itself through the stormy clouds, and Hermione returned to holding on to Severus for dear life.

_Hermione_

They had barely touched the ground at Hogwarts, when Draco grabbed her chin and kissed her full on the mouth. Severus missed it, his back was turned to them because he cooing to the carpet about how good it had been.

"What was that for?" she asked pulling away.

"My jaw was hurting." He leaned back over to where he was sitting until the carpet landed and they could get off it safely. She got off, shaking out her stiff muscles, and grimaced at the state of herself. Running from the monster in the library and spending the night sleeping on the ground in the forest did a number on her robes, as well as her hair. She noticed the other two looked as bad as her.

They walked up to the school, Severus able to limp using Draco as support, and were surprised at the quiet. It was usually bustling with house elves and students. They heard quiet, hitched sobs coming from the staircase in front of the Great Hall, and followed them to see Helga an absolute wreck, sobbing into a wet handkerchief. Hermione laid a hand on her arm, and was soon wrapped in a hug by the founder.

"Oh my dear, we thought it had gotten you too.."

"What's going on?" Severus asked, looking around at the dark gloomy area.

"It's Godric. He's..he's dead." she cried even harder. Hermione read shock on the others faces, and imagined her face the same. He was an idiot, but that didn't mean he deserved to die. A horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that the _thing _that attacked them in the library had something to do with it.

"How'd he die?"

"Well, Rowena pointed at Myrnin first, but it happened during the day so...either way it was not him. It was some other creature. Salazar and her are deducing what it might've been. They're going to be so happy to find out you're alive..." she stopped and took in the state they were in. "What happened ?"

"It's a long story," Draco began.

"You may want to sit down for it," Severus suggested.

"And it might have something to do with Godric's death." Hermione told her, and they began their tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I killed off Godric. Dun dun dun! What will happen next? Thank you for your reviews, I enjoy them all. *Gives you all cookies* Now sit tight for the next chapter of 'Back to When' because the road's getting a bit rocky for them. Read and review, a small one will do!<strong>

**Trick: Pour some sugar on me...in the name of love...pour some sugar on me~**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Trick: Heartless Hedgewitch.**

**Me: Horny Freak.**

**Trick: You know it.**

**Me: You aren't even in this chapter, get off the page.**

**Trick: No. This is my story.**

**Me: I give up. *sighs***

**Trick: Submission!**

**Me: TRICK!**

**_(Readers, Zero here. As much as I enjoy watching these two fight I have to break it off to advise you. Please be a good neighbor and review. It makes all the difference. Sort of like the neighborhood watch.)_**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the inspiration Pinkrose14! Readers, especially my readers with alerts, review. I fear that my morale has dropped near too low to complete another chapter for ye...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Severus<em>

By the time they had finished their rather lengthy adventure, Helga had fell into another round of choked sobs. She had hugged each of them near to death, and gotten them wetter if possible. She was about to speak when a Salazar, as cold as ever swept in.

"There you are." he walked over, and placed a rather kind hand on Helga's shoulder. He actually looked concerned a moment, before he looked a furious glare upon the three. The air gained a chill that froze them all where they stood.

"Where have you been?" he hissed, eyes narrowing. Draco's mouth flopped open like a fish, and Hermione seemed to have found her throat to dry to speak, so Severus explained, limping forward.

"Sir, I think I can shed a bit of light on that." Salazar looked at him expectantly. "We were chased by the same thing that killed Godric." his eyebrows shot up in interest at this.

"Do tell, For I must go back to arranging the funeral." So once again, their story was told, Draco and Hermione adding tidbits here and there. He nodded, eyes softening.

"So we're really sorry.." Hermione squeaked, not fully in possession of her voice.

"You seem to have had your own issues girl, no need to apologize." His eyes swept over them. "All of you to the infirmary, now." There wasn't any question about it. They were on there way as soon as he told them to go.

After they were out of sight, Hermione asked the others a question covertly.

"Why didn't we send them a patronus? It would've saved them the worry." Draco looked at her smugly.

"Hermione think about it for a second. Why would we want them to know we can cast a patronus?"

"It isn't even invented yet." Severus pointed out. "Which could work against us."

"We could be blamed for the crime." Hermione nodded at them.

"I thought you knew everything." she blushed.

"I've fell behind lately in my studies..." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Busy raising little weasels?"

"For your information I never married him!" she was furious. The limping Severus took the chance to hide behind a nearby suit of armor. He knew better then to mess with an angry witch.

_Hermione..._

That git had nerve! Snogging her and sleeping so close to her then running off and saying such a stupid thing! She crossed her arms over her chest and resisted the urge to draw her wand and give him a real reason to be visiting the infirmary.

"Don't need to get worked up Hermione." Draco smirked. Hermione balled up her fists.

"What gave you the impression that I was with Ron?" she hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest. He backed up slowly, with every jab. Eventually he hit the window sill with his back legs, he looked down, ignoring the ranting curly haired Hermione. "AND! If you ever want to touch me again Draco Malfoy you bloody git, you better apologize!" She jabbed him extra hard for measure, and he fell backwards and out the window.

_Severus..._

Severus watched as Draco was lectured by Hermione, watching him back up against to the window, anticipating the outcome of the situation. He drew his wand, and waited for him to fall, limping closer to him, but not close enough to interfere with Hermione's rant. When took his unsuspected dive out the window, Severus pushed off his good foot, and knocked Hermione aside, who just stared.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, and Draco got caught in mid-fall, and Severus levitated him inside, slowly backing up for the safety of his ankle, wincing slightly. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Thanks Severus." Draco said mildly, glaring pointedly at Hermione. She looked at her feet.

"Eh, no problem." Draco didn't listen.

"What in bloody hell were you thinking, pushing me out a window?" He shouted, and Severus sighed.

"Protego." he muttered. A invisible barrier appeared between the two. "Can you two not fight? I don't want to be standing any longer then I have too." They looked at him in unison.

"Yeah, Hermione."

"Says the prat who started it." They walked in silence to the infirmary, where Ms. Pompfrey took one look at them and immediately ordered them into clean robes. They did as they told, and listened to her rant for an hour about how stupid they were for running about not healed fully, blaming Draco for the whole mess. Severus blessedly fell asleep soon after she left, leaving the other two to their strained silence.

_Draco..._

This is why he didn't trust women. You ask them a simple question and they try to kill you. He snorted at the situation from his bed in the hospital wing. The old bat had left a bit ago, after lecturing him so thoroughly McGonagall would be impressed by the severity of it. He looked at Hermione in the bed next to him. So she hadn't married the Weasel. He had figured as much, she wouldn't have snogged with him so willingly if she had.

"Well, as the old woman has gone, I suppose we should get down to business."

"Quite so Mikhail." Both Hermione and Draco looked up to see Trick, and an unidentified stranger standing at the entrance of the hospital wing.

"Hey, it's the guy who got us in this mess." Trick placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt at Draco's comment.

"How you cut me with your words, Draco child." Hermione searched for Zero in the shadows.

"Where's Zero...?" she then swallowed, realizing the event that just occurred. "Is she...? Was that who the death warrant was for?" The unknown man nodded.

"Not to be rude, but who in bloody hell are you?" Draco asked him. "We have enough trouble with the other two, we don't need you too." The man's cloak ruffled, and a gloved hand came up to pull down his hood. It fell softly. The man looked as if he could be a direct relative of Salazars. Jet black hair pulled into a simple ponytauk, with coal black eyes. He could nearly see flickers of burning orange and red move within them. He narrowed his eyes.

"I am Mikhail." His voice came out beautifully, and flowed as easily as a river over smooth stones. Hermione blinked. Draco wondered if the man was part Veela. "I am a Demon Lord that patrols the river of fire." Draco blinked this time.

"Well, that's not hard to believe." Hermione snorted.

"Considering everything else we've been through? This is mildly alarming, not unbelievable." Mikhail raised a dark eyebrow. Trick chuckled to himself, and yanked the fedora down over his eyes. He cracked his same old grin, and moved to stand next to Mikhail.

"Now, we have noticed the school is alerted to this creatures presence."

"Creature? I thought you killed one." Trick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, my dear, if you want another problem to deal with you go ahead, I, however, will deal with this one." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"You three," Mikhail said, pointing to all three of them in turn. "Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger," he pronounced his 'r's in a rolling way. "And the currently asleep Severus Snape. You have been given a mission." Draco laid down and shoved his face in his pillow. He continued anyway.

_Hermione..._

Hermione was honestly interested in what this 'Mikhail' was saying. She knew this wasn't going to be a holiday.

"You must rid this century of the evil that contains it."

"Your gods or whatever, you do it." was the reply that came out muffled from underneath Draco's pillow. Mikhail winced.

"Well, Draco darling." Trick spoke in an annoying country twang. "We can't just up and do anything we want y'know."

"What Coyote," Trick frowned at this, "is attempting to say is that we cannot meddle with human affairs at the moment."

"Courtesy of Trick I imagine." Draco mumbled. Hermione expected Trick to glare, or yell or something, but he didn't he just nodded.

"I stole something dear to my dear brother you see," he had dropped the fake accent. "His shield. He hasn't found it yet, but he was quite aware that I had a hand in it." The corners of Mikhail's mouth twitched upwards.

"Anyhow...you must complete this mission. It is vital to the future." Hermione nodded.

"Can you tell us a bit more?"

"That creature that took Godric's life..and perhaps his soul, was summoned by a Dark magic we can neither trace nor identify." They heard a snort from the bed down at the end. Severus sat up.

"What good is it being a god if you can't do anything useful." Hermione started stammering about this and that, when Trick silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh, darling he already knows. Don't make me kiss you to shut you up-" there was a thud as a pillow collided with Tricks head, throwing his hat off and knocking him down. Mikhail laughed heartily, a merry, delicious sound.

"Trick, this is not the time to be stealing girls." He told him, eyes dancing merrily, his cold facade gone.

"I was just attempting to woo her a bit, do not harm me!" This was followed by another well aimed pillow from Draco.

"Say that again and it will be the Skele-Gro bottle." he held it up menacingly. Trick grumbled, standing up and rubbing his cheek. Hermione giggled, while Severus guffawed.

"You doth protest to much!" True to his word, the Skele-Grow found its target, hitting him in the jaw. They were all laughing but Trick, who sat up rubbing the beginning of a bad bruise.

"Back to the mission details." Mikhail said, when they had calmed down and Trick had retrieved his fedora. "You must cleanse this evil before it takes the life of an innocent."

"Which one?" Draco asked. "Me, Hermione or Severus."

"By agreeing to this plight, and coming to this time you have been deemed you unworthy to enter the gates of the Promised Land for eternity." It seemed as if the world ended, right there, for Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ^^<br>**

**Hello readers. Left you a bit of a cliffhanger there, eh? As I said above, I'm getting depressed from the lack of reviews. For the love of Merlin, review. I am not saying I will not upload more chapters. Thank you, and I will meet you in the next chapter of 'Back To When?'**

**Trick: This is sad, really. **

**Me: I know Trick.**

**Trick: Want a lap dance?**

**Me: Not particularly. **

**Mikhail: Do you want a chocolate bar?**

**Me: No**

**Zero: You want more reviews?**

**Me: Yes. I do.**

**Trick: By the Gods! If I have to give a lap dance to every person on Fanfiction, I will get you more reviews.**

**Me: Erm...thanks for the effort Trick really...**

**Mikhail: Chocolate bars too!**

**Me: Guys...**

**Zero: You could always threaten them.**

**Me/Trick/Mikhail: NO! **

**Me: That never works.**

_**She's got a plan that could save them all, Bring time to us seems like a crawl, Wager our lives on this magic device, Just a few turns will surely suffice, Give it a spin, we begin, Replay the past again, again.**_

**_(Dear lovely readers, please review for her sanity. The beauty will flow from her writing like blood from an open wound. Be a kind neighbor, review this story for the sake of her sanity and my existence.)_  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Trick: Hello beautiful ladies and handsome men! Read on!**

**Abandon: Quiet Hobo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Draco <em>

Draco was the first to react, by chucking a vial of pepper-up potion at Mikhail's head.

"What in the hell?" he growled. "We didn't agree to this! You-bloody-bastard!" he threw everything he managed to get hid hands on, even going as far as to throw Severus's shoes at his head. Mihail moved out of the way for the most part, dodging nearly everything thrown at him. The boot hit him square in the face, for he assumed that Draco had run out ammunition. Well, as usual, assuming made an ass out of him.

"Your serious, aren't you?" Hermione asked numbly. He had said it so...nonchalantly that Hermione could scarcely believe it. Draco sat fuming, nearly growling at the two god-like figures. Trick waved a hand in a mock gay wave.

"Don't worry Drakey~poo, you'll be fairly compensated while your still on earth-" Draco launched up from the bed, and whipped off Trick's fedora. He threw it on the ground, and crushed it with his foot, pointing his wand at Trick, who looked at his hat disdainfully.

"Now listen to me you bloody fucking bastard," he ground his heel into the hat. "I'll willingly go to hell, but not for some stupid plan of yours." Trick's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Well that's not very nice," he was still looking at his squashed hat. "could you please get off of my hat?" he looked up with puppy dog purple eyes, switching between Draco and the hat. Draco blinked at him, the laughed in a harsh way.

"Why? What's a fuckin' hat to me over my soul?"

_Severus..._

"Draco, please shut up." Snape told him, arms crossed over his chest. "It doesn't matter anyway, does it? If you'd pay attention, you'd realize that Mikhail," Mikhail nodded absently, playing with a piece of loose string on a nearby tapestry. "is an important Demon Lord in their society-" Draco cut in.

"Since when does 'Hell' have a 'society'?" he asked sarcastically. Severus's glare silenced him.

"As I was saying, he is important, so our stay wouldn't be that bad-"

"That bad? Are you crazy Severus? IT'S BLOODY HELL!" Trick whimpered, looking at his hat, and Draco growled. Trick scurried to hide behind Mikhail, who seemed long since disinterested in the conversation.

"Isn't there some sort of penance we can do? To earn forgiveness?" Trick's hair floated a bit as he peered around Mikhail shyly at Hermione's question. He seemed near thoughtful.

"Well, if Mr. Malfoy would kindly hand me my hat we can make some sort of deal." Draco stooped over, and picked up the badly bent out of shape hat, which Trick took gingerly, working out its kinks. Mikhail watched him for a second. Then he spoke.

"That may take awhile, bartering for souls does you see." He nodded, "But I will speak with Gendenwitha about the situation. I'm sure she will make some kind of arrangement." he nodded, and with a swish of his lengthy black cloak, he was gone. Draco snorted.

"Dramatic much?" Trick placed his hat neatly on his head.

"Well yes, of course." Draco glared at him and Trick just smiled again. "It builds tension." Severus rolled his eyes, right back to the regular old Trickster. He had known the mission since he came, though he wasn't aware of where it was going to be. Now he knew. He figured it was the least he deserved after calling Lily a mudblood, nothing could compare to the rejection of her friendship. He dipped his head, and closed his eyes. He needed to find out what the other two knew about his future. By there shared looks and persistent glares to each other, he figured it was bad. Maybe he died. Which wouldn't be so bad, but something told him that there...more. Something worse then death. Did he become a dark wizard? He rubbed the place on his arm where the dark mark would have been placed if he stayed to accept it. Almost by luck, a cloaked figure offered him something better. Something that would cost dearly...but he'd chosen it over being the Dark Lord's pawn. He would become something more than a mindless puppet, blindly taking orders. He'd get what he wanted soon enough...

"So, you three will do three will take the job?" Trick smiled. Draco snorted, and began waving his hand in front of Hermione's face and snapping his fingers. Hermione growled at him, and whacked him with her own pillow. He smirked at her.

"It seems we don't have a choice, to tell the truth." Hermione said looking into her hands. "We're damned either way, so why not make us look better when it comes to determining if we deserve to be saved. Trick chuckled.

"If you give me a kiss I might be able to sweeten up Ghande for you." she looked at him blankly.

"Who's the hell is '_Ghande_'?" Draco asked. For this, even Severus was at a loss, he didn't know Gendenwitha.

"That lady from before Genderless or something." Draco snorted at the obvious snub, while Trick smiled and pulled down his fedora. He flicked the fingers under the edge of it, and was gone.

"No offense, but does anyone else want to kill him?" Draco asked, looking at the other two. Hermione laughed dryly, and pulled out something from underneath her pillow. It was the book. Draco came over and looked at it.

"What's this?" he asked, as Severus got up from his bed, shuffling across the room and plopping down on her bed, bringing his unharmed foot up with him. The book that they had nearly died for he supposed.

_Hermione..._

She had been convinced that the Trickster had been joking, but it was true. She could almost feel it, encasing her soul and swirling around her. She wanted to cry, and more then ever she needed someone to comfort her. As if reading her mind, Severus laid a reassuring hand on her arm, and Draco gave her a less-than-awkward one armed hug. She smiled at them.

"Don't cry, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have the chance to gain our souls back." Severus smiled, then tapped the cover of the book. "I didn't sprain my ankle for nothing.." So for the next few hours, they peered between the pages, before Hermione picked up the book and threw it at the wall, sulking. Draco laid back and eyed her.

"Well, that was unproductive and I now know more about the Native American gods then I have ever wanted to." He hauled himself up, and began strolling around the room. Severus looked frustrated and Hermione downright furious.

"How come we find a name close to the correct spelling, and it's a stupid princess?" she spat venomously, looking in hatred at the book. Draco chuckled, and Severus still looked the same. In honesty, he had begun to float off into dream land an hour ago, but no one noticed.

"Well, maybe she got demoted." Draco seemed to inspect the wall, picking at a chipped stone. "You know, or maybe she got tired of being a headband."

"That's completely-"

"Logical." Severus interjected, standing up and limping towards Draco. There was a fire lit behind his eyes, giving it a smoldering look.

"Got an idea?" Draco leaned up against the wall, and both he and Hermione interested..

_Severus..._

It all made sense, or at least it did to him. Draco had gotten the idea, basically hit it dead on. She may have once dangled from the bow of dawn, but she _fell. _Like an angel of sorts.

"Yes, she fell you see? Like a fallen angel of sorts!" He waved his hands, and the odd look on the others face told him that they found the motion hilarious. He'd look into that later. Right now he was on a roll. "Don't you see? She used to hang from Dawn's very own head, so therefore, she wasn't a Goddess of Heaven or Hell, making it possible for her to choose sides." Draco seemed to weigh them, then nodded.

"Seems simple enough,"

"So we're dealing with a fallen angel?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"No, we're dealing with some evil demon that killed Godric Gryffindor." Draco drawled. "Now that we've found out who the woman is, can we get back to our quest? The faster we get this done, the faster we get to go home."

"I-" Hermione blushed, looking away. "I don't want to go home Draco, if it comes to a decision, I think I'd rather stay here." Draco's eyebrow quirked up.

"So, life wasn't fair to the bookworm, was it?" she scowled at him. "I'll take that as a no."

"Me neither," Severus shrugged. "I don't have a reason to go back." Draco sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, we're all staying then." What did _that _mean? He saw there quizzical looks. "Well, honestly I don't trust that Trickster farther then I can throw him not to intervene in our lives again. So if we're together, then at least we have a chance." Made sense.

"Agreed." Severus said simply, then he limped back to his own bed, and crawled under the covers. "Now, we best get to sleep, because we'll need it, Godrics funeral tomorrow." The other two looked at each other. Soon they all lay in bed, and with a flick of Hermione's wand, the lights were off.

_Hermione..._

The next morning came soon enough, and they dressed accordingly for the reception with the robes given to them by Pompfrey, who demanded afterwards they come back to Infirmary. On their way out of course, Draco suggested they go somewhere else, because the old bat drove him crazy, and Severus said they should go back to scouring the library for clues. Plus they needed to get that book that Hermione spoke of.

Hermione had decided to say something for the founder, excerpt or not. He didn't deserve to die no matter how stupid he was. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, they all unwittingly linked hands, and they blushed, but did not relinquish their grip. Zero was leaning up against a gargoyle, and walked over to them. No one else noticed her, and Hermione wondered if they were going to look crazy for talking to an inanimate object. Instead, she just saluted them, and went on. They nodded to each other and stepped into the hall.

The first thing they noticed was that no eyes were dry, even Salazar's looked red and puffy from crying. The second was the only three empty seats were up near the front. Hermione raised her eyes to Salazar's and he nodded in confirmation. They sat down, and waited.

The service was long, but soon enough it was time for them to say something. The founders went first, and then his students, speaking of great deeds and heroic fights. Then Hermione raised her hand, and Salazar motioned her up. They seemed to hold their breath as she climbed the steps, and stood in front of the beautiful gold gilded eagle.

"Why, man, he doth bestride the narrow world, Like a Colossus, and we petty men, Walk under his huge legs and peep about, To find ourselves dishonorable graves. Men at some time are masters of their fates: The fault, dear friends, is not in our stars, But in ourselves, that we are underlings. But as it were, to him, we were never underlings. We were his friends, and I would gladly be killed if it would've stopped his death. That would have made me an honorable grave." The hall was quiet, and then someone clapped. Hermione looked up, for some time in her speech she had hidden behind her hair. Salazar was clapping, and soon the hall joined in, some crying. Even Draco and Severus looked a bit teary eyed. Then Hermione overflowed with emotions, and Salazar came over, and wrapped an arm around her, in an odd comforting gesture and lead her back to her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark cloaked figure in a dimly lit spot, near a statue in the back. It seemed to be noiselessly sobbing, until it turned its head, and she saw it's face, laughing at her. She squeaked, and caught Salazar's attention. He looked at her. "Child..?" he looked at her almost in disdain. "Please do not cry on me."she shook her head, and pointed at the thing, he whipped his head, and saw the silently laughing figure, and went ashen. He went to draw his wand, but it was too fast darting over the distance. Salazar pulled Hermione into a kind of hug, protecting her. "No!" she heard Draco and Severus yell...and then there was a crash. She looked around Salazar, and gasped, her own lost among the rest of the students.

* * *

><p><strong>wow! Two cliffies in a row? Oh my, I just like keeping you guys <em>hanging<em> on to my last word. Hm...well, it turned out better then expected. Tell me what you think in a review! Tall, short, long, as long as I get some! Don't be lazy! And, was it worth waiting for?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Chronicles of Fun<strong>_

**Trick: I'm sexy and I know it!**

**Ghande: What are you doing in my shower?**

**Trick: Wanna join?**

**Ghande: Not particularly.**

**Trick: Your loss.**

**(couple minutes later)**

**Ghande: Oh my Gods.**

**Mikhail: What?**

**Ghande: Have you seen this video? I mean-the wiggling-**

**Zero: Oh that? Yeah.**

**(Trick walks out)**

**Trick: Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah.**

**(Laptop hits him in head)**

**Ghande: SHUT UP! (holds head muttering)**

**Trick: What'd I do?**

**Mikhail: She Youtube'd 'Sexy And I Know It.'**

**Trick: There's a youtube video?**

**(Mikhail and Zero share a look)**

**Mikhail/Zero: No.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trick: Do they really?<strong>

**Me: Yeah.**

**Trick: Put the link!**

**Me: No. If the readers are desperate they can do what Ghande did.**

**_(Please be a good neighbor in the Fanfiction community and review. If you do I'll share my chocolate with you.-Mikhail)_  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I know this is a bit late, my dear dear readers, but my internet company decided to have a spaz attack. Not to mention Trick decided to run off with my story and attempt to put it through a paper shredder.**__ **Forgive me, please, next chapters will come flowing like water from a river. **

__**Trick: Swan Boats Included!**

**Abandon: I'm still mad at you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Draco...<em>

In short, he hadn't seen much. He didn't think anyone really did. He saw the..._thing_..run at Hermione and Salazar protect her, but other then that he only saw a blur. Then the wandmaker was on top of the thing, panting and hissing, sharp fangs glinting in the candle light. Quite a few of the students were whispering, while Severus and himself sat dumbstruck, and Draco was surprised when he saw his wand was drawn...he didn't remember drawing it. He blinked, and shared a rather odd look with Severus, who had also drawn his wand, and seemed just as curious about it. Draco quirked his eyebrows, and nodded at him, both sitting calmly as someone shouted and it all went to hell...

_In Trick~Land..._

Trick was rather bored, because there were way too many steps. He couldn't fly, he couldn't apparate, and there wasn't an elevator. It didn't help that he had sadistic Sally on one side and emo Enrique on the other. It wasn't really pleasant. Zero muttering deranged thoughts while Mikhail just brooded and stared into the fiery pits on either side of the staircase.

"So, how do you expect to convince Gendenwitha, Coyote?" Mikhail asked, still looking over at the depths, orange and red swimming through the black and smoldering like coals. Trick let out a breath.

"If you forgot, we have...something in common we both do not approve of." he itched his right unknowingly. Zero giggled manically, and Mikhail side-stepped away, while Trick just flashed her an amused smile. "Of course you'd find it amusing."

"Oh no, I was laughing at something far more comical." Trick quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah, never know what goes through the mind of a madwoman. Would you care to share?" She shook her head at him, and rocked back on her heels.

"Sorry Trick. No can do." She pranced ahead of Trick, much more comfortable with the Underworld then himself. So was Mikhail, though he looked quite perturbed.

"Well then, that puts up in an odd spot, your loyalty placed somewhere else and all." Her eyes narrowed, and she stopped, slamming her scythe on the ground, the stone pathway cracking underneath the force of her blow. She leaned it wickedly sharp blade towards Trick.

"First of all, _Trick,_" she hissed out his name stepping closer. "I work for Grim, my loyalty lies with that of the souls of the dead, and he who commands me." Mikhail stepped around Zero, making his way down the path, ignoring the insulted reaper. "Second of all, while I am friends with you, I work with your cause until I work against it, my will is my own." And with that, she was off, leaving the slightly alarmed Trickster standing near the edge of a rocky, unstable edge. He coughed into a fist and followed, unconsciously letting his eyes follow Zero's swaying rump. _All in time, my dear. All in time._

_Hermione..._

Hermione was touched by the founders concern, and then he shoved her at Draco. Draco caught her, and the shouting began. Something about blood, and vampires, and Merlin know what else. All she knew was that Draco smelled awfully good for someone who spent the night sleeping in the forest. When she looked around, she gasped in horror, and nearly fainted. Godric's body had been thrown from its casket...well, more like the casket was kicked over. His body was a waxy ashen color, and it looked as if all the blood had been drained from his body. And there were more of them. The evil, apparently bloodsucking creatures that had killed Godric and had ruthlessly hunted them. That were still hunting them. Her knees went weak. Why? She had seen so much worse...or had she?

The founders were doing there best, along with several of the students Helga was a big ball of rage, knocking any of the cursed creature that came after her or the students that were cowering behind her. Rowena seemed to dart here and there like a field mouse, sending well placed lightning strikes and hexes. Salazar took a more direct approach, wrenching free a statues sword and carving mincemeat out of any being he could find endangering his students. Severus and Draco had drawn their wands as well, Severus looking extremely focused and even a bit vicious. Draco with a protective arm around her, which made her feel weak and defenseless. Draco looked down.

" I thought you had spine Hermione." That got her goat. She whipped out her wand, and started firing spells faster then Draco, even if she was still under his arm. He smirked, and lifted it, signaling to Severus, who nodded Draco clutched her to him, and began sidestepping his way towards the door. It was slow going, but it was getting them somewhere. It seemed like there were hundreds if not thousands of the creatures swarming the Great Hall, along with black ink like blobs that began crawling over student, using all sorts of inventive ways to kill them. Hermione winced and fired a stinging hex at a student nearly drowning in them, trying to save him or her. The stinging hex had little effect, but what happened next did. Out of nowhere, two students came swinging from large hemp ropes tied to the intricate pieces of carved wood protruding from the walls. They crashed into the student throwing all sorts of fiery spells, successfully getting rid of the black mob. For measure, one of the two Slytherin students slapped him. He sat up sputtering and coughing and she nodded, apparently her work was done. She ran to catch up with her friend, who was the dark haired Slytherin from both the infirmary and the water balloon attack, who was in the process of squashing any of the black masses that went beneath where she tread. One went across Hermione's shoe, and she shrieked involuntarily, and shook it off.

"Get as many students as you can, and get OUT!" Salazar screamed to the Slytherin girls, who were having an enormous fun just beating up anything they could find. The unknown brunette waggled her eyebrows, and sprinted towards an unsuspecting Hufflepuff, knocking them over, and out the door. She did a fist pump and began herding the students towards the door with what looked like vicious threats of indeterminable severe dark spells. Not that they needed it. They ran as fast as they could. The dark haired Slytherin ran over to the, and went past Draco ignoring him completely, picking up Severus bodily, she motioned for Draco to do the same for Hermione. He received a glare, but he did it anyways, receiving a line of protests. Severus just lay fuming on the girls shoulder who bounced when she jogged towards the exit. Draco followed, Hermione quieting. It could've been worse. For example, she could be dead, or maimed, or not here at all and still walking the cold streets of England with no where to go. She could be alone in the past, with absolutely no one to- Draco had jumped over something or another and skidded through the open doors, sending Hermione in a series of sharp jolts. Draco skidded a bit, then let Hermione fall off his shoulder and roll across the floor, ironically the only complete floor in the whole castle. She slammed into the wall, and swore she cracked something. Draco and the other Slytherin girls went to slam the doors shut, when Hermione protested.

"What about Salazar. And Helga, and..." The brunette shot her a dark look.

"The Professors can take care of themselves." They slammed it shut, barricading it with any object big enough to do so.

_Severus..._

Severus looked up from where he had been thrown with calculating eyes. This was going to get much more complicated then he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like? I know its a bit short, but I was hard-pressed to get this chapter <strong>**for you. ****Your welcome.**

**~Zero Explains Sommat For Ya~**

**Zero: Now, I bet you are a bit confused about a couple things. I will explain The Grim and his Reapers. Now, Main boss is The Grim, who ultimately decides bad guys fates. There are 14 reapers in all Zero-Thirteen. I am Zero, the most relied on of all thirteen. Thirteen is the one who gets the bad jobs, bloody jobs, etc. Zero gets political jobs and such. We bring souls to Paradise. **

**Trick: *yawns***

**Zero: TRICK!**

**Please review, and be a good neighbor in the fanfiction neighborhood.  
><strong>

**Zero**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes yes yes it took forever. Not that you guys care. Very few of you leave reviews so I am forced to think you don't care. *sniffle* Well, I hope it's easier to understand, and it is longer then the others!**

* * *

><p>He had expected trouble. Oh yes, you couldn't get into something like this without expecting something of the like. But he thought it would be a simple ghost hunt, a small spar and they'd be done. He'd be free to drown in his misery in the pits of wherever he was destined to go. But this? All the fear and murder, that was not expected. He didn't know innocent students like himself were going to be killed, nor that the enemy would be this...fierce. But it didn't matter, he just had to adjust his plans, thats all. He could overcome this. It was a minor thing anyway. Slytherins didn't have time for regret. He got up, brushing himself off. Hermione looked aghast from where Draco had unceremoniously dropped her. Well...maybe a little regret. He liked them. They didn't care what he looked like, or how he talked. In fact they treated him as an equal, and respected his ideas as well as each others. He'd help them somehow, they were stuck here against their will, he knew that much.<p>

"Severus, can you walk?" Draco asked, wiping his dusty hands off on his trousers, then gave it up as a lost hope, shaking them. Dust flew everywhere, and he walked over to him. He nodded, wincing at the pain in his sprained ankle. The two Slytherin girls were chattering away, while the other students were either whispering to each other or cowering in apparent fear. Severus sighed, and leaned against the wall. He had to go over it all again. From the beginning...

It began when he had come to him. The cloaked figure had found him. Maybe the Trickster was attracted to sadness, loneliness and overall fear. He held out a hand to Severus, a welcoming gesture.

"Must you suffer so?" he asked, his gloved hand slightly curled, yet the leather stayed smooth. Lily had just left Severus, cold out in the hallway.

"Why would I trust you?" he sniffled, the exact epitome of a sad pathetic boy. But the Trickster knew better then that. That's why he admired the man. Or God, or whatever he truly was.

"It's a choice, for you at least." Trick's head nodded underneath the hood. "I do not give choices to many people, and as all others, you must pay...in some way...in the end, it would be much better then serving the Dark Lord and disappointing Lily more, wouldn't it?" and he had accepted. The Trickster had proceeded to tell him everything, or at least all he knew about Severus's mission. He was damned to Hell if he took on the quest. He agreed. He hesitated when Trick explained the next part. The two people with him would be condemned as well. He had approved of that as well. Surely the Trickster would choose someone who deserved it as much as he did. But, as Trickster's go, he didn't. Unless of course the two had done horrifying crime, or insulted him in some personal manner. Which by Draco's actions, it was possible. Still...it didn't click. Could it be a rivalry between Gods? He pressed his fingers to his forehead. From there, he had showed up in the past, pretending to remember nothing he was told. Then everything came tumbling down too fast for him to process. Now when he looked back., he saw that he had been the subject of a dupe, and was used as a dupe. Never mind. Their mission was straightforward. As for attainable, he wasn't exactly sure. The Trickster couldn't let his pawns die so easily, could he?

_Trick..._

Honestly, Trick cared neither way. If they died before they reached his goal, he's bring different, more capable people to do their job. He whistled to himself. His true purpose was to sort out this marriage business with Ghande. A long time ago, he had cut her down from Dawn's brow. Being the Trickster, he thought it of good sport and fun. He did not know that it would have bound them as mates..Mates. Such a stupid, outdated word. Yes, dogs mated. Yes, horses, cows and every other four legged beings mated. But any human like..well human like _anything _did not mate. It had sex. _He _had sex. Humans had sex. Some people even called it 'making love'. But it was not _mating! _He let out a breath, and threw his arms back, interlocking his fingers behind him. Now, he had a solution to there problem. He had to prove that he had not done it, and had to prove Ghande's lover, Soson did. He had the blade that he had cut her down with. A simple transfer spell should do. After that, Ghande'd be in a good mood, and he'd be able to pay off his debt for taking away their souls. Done and done. He smiled at the simplicity of it. As smart as Granger was, she seemed to trust people in power, and Draco went with whoever was currently in charge, even if he had a horrid temper. Now Severus, he was one to look out for. He seemed to know too much. He wasn't able to brood much longer, because the guards opened the doors to Ghande's throne room. As soon as he had entered, a large sharp pig sticker flew within an inch of his head, embedding in the stone behind him. He chuckled.

"Dear Gendenwitha, that is no way to treat your betrothed." another rather dangerous object flew in his direction. Zero and Mikhail were holding smiling smugly. If he were watching the same situation he would've been thoroughly amused as well.

"What do you want Trickster? Before I skewer you." Ghande wasn't an ugly woman. No, not at all. She held all the grace of a Native American princess, sitting upon an old impressive throne, back straight, near-black eyes cold. Her silken black hair cascaded down her back and curled as it went down. She wore a polished golden circlet decorated with blood red gems. She also wore a man's dark tunic and leggings, making her a terrifying looking opponent, unless you were a Trickster.

Trick answered, in an almost bored tone."I have two reasons for my presence here." She folded her arms over her chest.

"I am not doing any favors for the likes of you." He tipped his hat, winking. She growled. To any bystanders, it sounded like this. "*Iyuno nihi adanvtesgv, Coyote." Ghande hissed. "nasginai saquu iyuquu ayv istulaha nasigiyi nihi, nihi galidastanvhi. Ayv alisdayvdi nihi ganvgalvtanv unadatlugi aquatseli utsoasedi nihi ugisv itsulaayv nanahi.*" she jabbed him in the chest. But what she was really saying was: "If you think," she hissed here "for one moment I even like you, your wrong. I endure your foul company because of our difficulty you got us into." Trick understood the long wind of Cherokee, and pet his hat, making sure it was in place. Trick sighed at her outrage.

"Wrong, dearie. I am here, because I have found the ultimate solution to our problem." She looked at him in a less then interested manner.

"And what is that?" She picked at her fingers, disinterested.

"Why, a simple _nu-li-ni-giv-giv_." he slid them out, stressing each syllable. She flicked her eyes up at him, testing the idea.

"It...could work." she said, not wanting to give him the satisfaction he wanted. He shook his head, and pulled the Dawn goddesses circlet, dripping with multi-colored gems from a pocket within his tunic. Ghande took a step back, eyes on it. "you...you still have it!" It was a statement, not a question. A shouted statement at that.

Trick purred his next words out. "Well, of course I did. I wasn't going to exactly walk up and

apologize. I'm not known for that." He flipped the cuts golden band, and caught it. "Now, do you knw what we need to do?" she nodded her head in understanding. Trick then threw the thing to her. She caught it with grace, sliding it up her sleeve.

"Your price?" She asked. Trick looked innocently at her. "You do not give things freely, Coyote." he sighed.

"Well, true." he sent a dazzling smile her way. "I require penance for three people, who I have damned to your very own pits dear." her eyebrows raised.

"You are saying that you wish to save someone? Or have they done some great job for you."

Trick continued his smile. "Yes, they will have by the time of their death." She eyed him.

"Names?" he flicked out his fingers, pointing to each erect finger in turn.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Tobias Snape." Ghande snapped her fingers, and a guard ran off to get the aforementioned files...

_Draco. We haven't seen him in a while..._

Well, he couldn't be called 'happy'. Hermione and Severus was safe, but the three remaining founders were fighting against over a hundred creatures thirsting for blood. Hermione looked to be pulling herself together. And Severus...he looked like he was planning something. Dealing with something other then getting the founders out alive. In fact, Severus looked more cunning then ever. Like he knew something they didn't, which in all reality he could. Draco shrugged. It was quite possible that the Trickster already told him everything before he showed up. Draco smirked, Hermione was going to be pissed when she found out.

He pulled up Hermione into a hug, and kissed her dust covered cheek. She smiled weakly at him, and he lead her away to the partially finished tower that served as their quarters, to find some peace. He nodded to Severus, who was being pushed around by Pompfrey, looking desperately for help from him. Draco just waved, and continued on his way.

Draco and Hermione made it, and as soon the door swung shut behind them, he pushed Hermione against the wall, tracing her jaw. She opened her mouth to speak, and he pressed his finger to her lips, kissing her collarbone. She bit her lip.

"Draco, there are other things we should be doing.." he nuzzled her neck, the brought his lips over hers, interrupting her lecture, exploring her mouth with his tongue. She melted against him, grabbing his robes and pulling him closer to her. He settled a hand on her hip, and picked her up by the thighs, kissing her even deeper. She wrapped her legs around him, and they stayed like that, passion flowing between them, the kiss near liquid fire. Hermione broke away first, nearly banging her head against the wall, being pressed against it. Draco leaned forward.

"Didn't know you could kiss like that Hermione.." his hand danced across her stomach, moving lower. "I wonder, do you think that spell made you a virgin again?" She blushed.

"How did you...?" he smirked.

"I was the most sought after boy in this school besides Potter. I know things..." his eyes gleamed wickedly. "You want to find out?" she gasped, and he chuckled, reclaiming her mouth. A few minutes later, a cough echoed behind them. Draco turned his head reluctantly, and saw his founder tapping his foot in irritation.

"As much as I enjoy watching to students preparing to procreate, we have other things to do then snog." Hermione heard him, and turned her head as well to see. She immediately released Draco with a sudden squeal.

"Professor!" and she would've landed on her rump had he not grabbed her and lifted her back on to her feet. She ran to him, unashamedly flinging her arms around the founder in relief. "You;re okay!" Draco looked away, not showing his amused smirk at Salazar's flabbergasted expression. His face went back to its stony composure, as he disentangled himself.

"I am touched by your concern. But I have a serious question about the most recent of events." he spoke, referring to the attack. Draco took note of his ripped robes, and the bloodied sword he still carried. Draco raised his eyebrow a fraction as Salazar spoke again. "Do you know what those things are?" Hermione answered before Draco did.

"Sir, all we know is that they can't touch silver. It hurts them, it can possibly kill them." he nodded thoughtfully, then spoke to them.

"You must enact your bond tonight, I will inform Rowena and Helga of this new development." Hermione pulled out the bag of silver Trick had given her, and handed it over to Salazar, wondering what 'enact' meant thinking about one thing. He looked at her puzzled, pulling at the string.

"And this is?" Draco grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Silver coins. We found the bag. It helped us defeat the one in the library." Salazar looked suspicious, but eyed the coins, then handed the bag back.

"The students have their own sickles, they can protect themselves. Not to mention the swords in Hogwarts all are infused with silver. You keep them and figure out exactly what we must do." he left in a flourish, his cape swishing dramatically. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Um...Draco, 'enacting our bond' means we get to answer your question right?" she looked at her feet nervously. His eyes glinted danerously for a moment, then grew soft.

"I will be careful.." and he kissed her head, secretly awaiting sunset.

_Trickster's POV.._

"I can offer penance, but they will not enjoy it." Ghande rubbed her eyes, and Trick's brows furrowed.

"They won't like it? Hell Ghande, I don't like it." he sighed, and Zero stepped forward, cheeks flushed in anger.

"You cannot do that!" Trick shot her a glare.

"This or eternal damnation for them." Zero's eyes flashed a bright warning red.

"I will be taking this up with Grim. I will find a way." A sharp crack echoed, and Trick looked sadly at Ghande, who looked similarly distraught. Mikhail cleared his throat.

"I will be accompanying Zero." and he too was gone. Ghande looked up at Trick, into the eyes she once fell in love with.

"We have to do it, and they will have to do what they can when it's over." Trick nodded.

"Let's do this then." he extended a hand, which she took. His eyes closed momentarily. They would not like this. He'd bet his hat they wouldn't.

* * *

><p><em>Cruel Fate<em>

_A Tribute To John Donne_

_By HansRik on _

_Cruel Fate, that hast hence, liv'd_  
><em> To place thy Will upon my lonely self.<em>  
><em> And long have I, in Joy and Love, believ'd<em>  
><em> All in vain, for all I do is cry and wane.<em>

_ The girl that Thou hast o'erthrown,_  
><em> Was mine, but Thou hast let her goe.<em>  
><em> To leave my soule, in paine, and all alone.<em>  
><em> Thou leav'st me in direst misery, and rejoic'st.<em>  
><em> Now, let mee goe as well, the Paine is miserly.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wowee, this is getting exciting. <strong>**Please review, because I love you all and pray with each chapter that you might review for me, even a small one! **  
><strong>Please and thank you!<strong>

**History Lesson:**

**Soson/Sosondowah is the man who got Ghande/Gendenwitha placed upon Dawn's forehead, yet she is still in love with him even so. When Trick cut her down she went and freed Soson. Then she was driven to hell by Dawn's angels.**

**DON'T SAY YOU NEVER LEARNED NUFFIN FROM A FANFIC!**

**(Trickster never really cut down Morning star aka Ghande)**

**_(Be a good neighbor in the communtiy and leave a review)_  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, hiya guys! I know y'all are awfully busy masturbating, and you don't want to get the keys sticky, but please review!_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione...<em>

Hermione was pattering around, nervous for that night. She wasn't very pretty, especially at fifteen. She sure as hell wasn't sexy, and there's no way under normal circumstances that he'd enjoy it. But...could he have changed? She remembered being pushed up against the wall, Draco whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She blushed ferociously.

"Hey. Hermione." She looked at the doorway, where Severus stood, looking calm, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yes Severus?" she blinked. He shuffled his feet.

"I have something to tell you." He lowered his eyes to look at his shuffling feet.

"Hm?" she was now curious at his actions. She smoothed her robes and walked over to him, her eyebrows arched. Severus quickly stepped back, pulling his hands from his pockets.

"I-" he bit his lip. _He looked awfully innocent and cute.._Hermione thought as Severus was struggling with the right words. "I am the one who damned your souls to the Underworld, or Hell, or whatever you might call it." He looked up at her, and she looked at him softly.

"Severus...you didn't bring us here..." he cut her off.

"Yes, yes I did. I brought you here, if I hadn't accepted to make a deal with Trick, then you wouldn't be here. You'd be living happily ever after in your own time." Hermione shrugged.

"I doubt I was ever that happy. I was dating a bastard who turned out to be gay with one of my best friends, and they kicked me out on Christmas of my own house." Hermione flinched inwardly at her own words. Wow, it did seem bad, considering. Severus inhaled sharply.

"So...did you love him?" Hermione laughed.

"No, not really. I can't say I did." she paused, putting a finger to her lips as she thought. "In fact this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. "she smiled at him. "Thanks to you, I not only met someone I can love, I've also been de-aged. I'm sixteen again!" Severus's eyes widened.

"You...you weren't sixteen?" she shook her head.

"No, neither was Draco. We were actually about 23, before Godric," the name stuck in her throat a minute, then she continued. "..used an experimental spell on us. It made us return to our younger forms. Though I wonder if the Trickster orchestrated that as well. Oh well." She sighed, and began dusting off her robes. Severus eyed her.

"Is that how you know me?" Hermione froze. He narrowed his eyes. "Please..tell me." she took a deep breath.

"Okay. But promise you won't freak out?" Severus crossed his arms and nodded. Hermione took that as a yes. " Well, you were our Potions Professor, and you were a tad mean. Especially to Harry." Severus cocked his head.

"Why was I mean? And who is Harry?" Hermione debated on telling him. It may destroy the future...eh, she didn't live there anymore, screw it.

"Harry is James' son." Severus stiffened.

"He married Lily, didn't he?" Hermione nodded. He sighed. "That's explain it. But why was I mean?" Hermione sent him a calculating look. Could he handle it?

"Lily was murdered two years after she married James, by Voldemort." Severus blinked once, then twice. A tear fell from the corner of his eye, and soon he was wiping them on his sleeves.

"Well, its a good thing I didn't get the Dark Mark.." he hiccuped. Hermione nodded.

"Now it can be changed, if you ever go back!" she said excited. He looked up at her, eyes red.

"How?" he sniffled, and she wrapped an arm around him in a comforting manner.

"Because, if you don't get the Dark Mark, then Voldemort will never have learned of the prophecy, and Lily never would have had to give her life to protect Harry!" Severus's head snapped up.

"Prophecy?" she nodded.

"Yes, when serving Voldemort, you unwittingly told him a prophecy you overheard. He took it as truth, and went to kill Harry, but the killing curse bounced off of Harry, because Lily gave her life for him." Severus became downcast again.

"So it's my fault she died.." Hermione shook her head.

"It was. Now, you can change it, don't you see?" A light lit in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do. But how do I get back to my own time? Who knows if we even survive this affair?" Hermione gave him a cunning smile.

"I have the feeling that we will come out of this just fine."

_Draco..._

Draco on the other hand, was worrying about how Hermione would react. Yes he was big, yes he was experienced. But...it was Hermione. She probably had standards. Well, maybe not considering the Weasel she had dated. But, just in case. So he spent a very long time in the bathroom, appraising himself in the mirror. He looked good. Or at least he thought so. Who knew what Hermione might think when they were in bed with each other? Though he longed to see the bushy headed girl in throes of passion. He just hoped he could, without hurting her too much. She was a virgin after all.

"Why have you been posing in front of me for the last hour?" The mirror intoned. "You look plenty handsome. And a boy like you most certainly can't be worried that much about a date with a girl." Draco hissed at the mirror, getting dressed in freshly laundered robes. Stupid talking mirrors, sometimes he wished that wizards would import some that didn't talk, like a muggle one. Which brought forward another issue. She was a muggle-born. No matter how many kisses they shared, he had treated her horribly her whole amount of time at Hogwarts. She'd still do it, out of duty, but he wanted her to enjoy it. He sighed, well all he could do was pray. He slid his wand into its holster, and made his way to the dining hall. He would most likely take another bath before the day was over, considering all the dust and well...grime everywhere.

When he reached the hall, it was being fixed by the founders, and some of the older students that were all muttering in Latin. Draco spied a broken bench and shrugged. Might as well do something useful.

"Reparo." the broken bench mended itself, and Draco continued on his way, fixing this up here and there, not noticing Salazar watching him do the rudimentary and effective spell. He had just finished fixing a suit of armor, when the founder walked over to him.

"Where'd you learn that spell?" Salazar asked, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco shrugged.

"One of the first spells I learned." Salazar nodded.

"Quit this and teach the other students that spell, I trust it will not take long?" And with that Salazar was off, gesturing for the students to gather around Draco. Draco grumbled as the students eagerly came up to him, eyes wide.

"Eh..well you wave your wand as so," he waved his wand. "and say 'reparo' make sure you get the wand motion correct or you'll blow off your eyebrows." They nodded, and scattered to find something to practice on. Luckily, none of them blew anything up, though several came back and asked to see the wand motion again. The hall's reconstruction quickened, and soon it was in a shape passable enough to sit down and eat. Draco was in the middle of doing so, when Salazar approached him.

"Can your partner do this level of magic as well?" Draco snorted.

"She knows a lot more then me." he then covered his mouth with his hands at the traitorous words. Well, it was true. Salazar raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you have not been trained by a master?" Draco nodded, then paused.

"We had several teachers. One for Potions, one for History, one for Defense Against The Dark Arts..." Salazar's eyebrows shot up.

"Defense against what?" Draco thought a moment.

"You know how people use magic to kill other innocent wizards?" Salazar nodded.

"That is 'Dark Arts'?" Draco again nodded. Salazar mused a second. "and Potions? Are you well trained in that as well?" Draco picked up his fork, and stabbed a rather pancake looking thing.

"No, that's more Severus. I do better with-" he paused, then sighed. Oh well. "Offensive and defensive spells." Salazar eyed him.

"So Defense Against these 'dark' arts?" Salazar looked slightly amused, and Draco answered, noting this.

"Yeah. Hermione is good at Transfiguration. Extremely good." Salazar smiled a true, honest smile.

"Would you care to become a part of the teaching force at Hogwarts?" he went to sit down, and the Slytherin close to Draco scooted down the bench as far as possible. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" Salazar nodded at him.

"You are obviously to advanced to be a student, knowing spells that I myself do not. However you will still learn under me." Draco didn't know really what to say.

"Well...thank you sir. I'd love too.' Salazar stood.

"Good, classes will start the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon I will assign you and Hermione classrooms." he ducked his head. "Good day." and he was off. Immediately, the students around him began whispering, and for the first time in his life, a blush crept up Draco's cheeks, and he coughed, making an excuse, fleeing the hall.

_Hermione..._

Hermione nearly feinted when Helga told her that she was to occupy the new position of Transfiguration professor.

"Truly? I am to teach?" Helga smiled at her.

"Of course. Draco put in such a good word about your ability in transfiguring, we knew you were perfect for the job. Hermione blushed, and immediately began making a list of things to teach her soon to be new students. But first...she looked at a book she had recently acquired from the library...along with the one on intercourse the raven haired founder had given her when they met each other in the hall. The book was on animagus transformation, and it looked very new. Something told her it was either recently written, or some great pain in the arse god planted it for her. Either way, she was determined to become an animagus. A cat or an owl. Though seeing as she was terrified of heights, she would probably stick with a cat form, yet hers would be black. So she picked up the book, and lay on the bed, her stomach twisting in a weird way. The bed she would be copulating on with Draco tonight..oh what the hell, she was going to be fucked by Draco bloody Malfoy tonight on this bed. Good it was comfortable then. She blushed at her thoughts, and began reading up on the transformation technique.

_Severus..._

Severus was shocked at the news. Potions professor? It was an honor, and resembled his old future, but he never imagined that he could have such a career. He stammered a thanks to Rowena, and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a breath. This and the fact he had just learned about not only his future, but his one true love dying because of him was quite a bit to take in. As Hermione said though. It could be changed, and he knew it. He'd change it if he had to stay in the past..which he'd be more then happy to do, and he didn't doubt the others wouldn't mind either. Now, just to vanquish that evil so everything could be peaceful. He pulled a silver coin out of his pocket, struck by a thought. They could make a gun. Craft the coins into bullets. As he had only seen a muggle gun once, he'd have to ask Hermione to help. And Draco, who probably could get the things they needed. Hm...well he shouldn't dawdle. He was going to be a teacher soon, and he needed to ask around about where to forage for ingredients. He pocketed the coin, thoughts going over the curriculum he might have, and the proper way to melt down the coins.

_Trick..._

Trick appeared outside Hermione's old house, and through the front window he saw Ron and Harry snogging. Fun. Well, might as well get this over with. The next day, the headline read:

**BOY WHO LIVED DEAD**

_This morning, when checking to see if her husband was awake, Ginny Potter found her husband and his best friend dead on the floor. She immediately called the authorities, and said that Hermione Granger had also been in the house, when she went to sleep. She is now suspected foul play, motive unknown. Anyone who has seen or conversed with Ms. Granger is stressed to call the Ministry of Magic with any information they may have. We highly doubt she was involved, but we wish to question her about the events that took place. If you are reading this Ms. Granger, please turn yourself in._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! Is that foreshadowing? I don't know. Well, Trick has a card up his carefully ironed sleeve. Hm...well read and review, tell me what you think.<strong>

Excerpt from "I Measure Every Grief I Meet" By Emily Dickinson

_I measure every Grief I meet With narrow, probing, eyes – _

_I wonder if It weighs like Mine – Or has an Easier size. _

_I wonder if They bore it long – Or did it just begin –_

_ I could not tell the Date of Mine – It feels so old a pain – _

_I wonder if it hurts to live – And if They have to try – _

_And whether – could They choose between – _

_It would not be – to die – _

_I note that Some – gone patient long –_

_ At length, renew their smile – An imitation of a Light That has so little Oil– _

_I wonder if when Years have piled – _

_Some Thousands – on the Harm – _

_That hurt them early – such a lapse Could give them any Balm –_


	17. Chapter 17

**I have no excuse here, for being so late. I'm not going to blame you, cause honestly, it was me being lazy. Enjoy. Oh, and thanks Gabe.**

* * *

_Draco..._

At nightfall, Draco entered their shared chamber, smoothing out his robes carefully. Hermions was sitting on the end of the bed, muttering to herself when Draco came in. Stuttering, she stood up to quickly and went for a face plant on the floor. Draco caught her, and brought there lips together in a sweet sort of passion, lowering his hands to her waist as they sunk to the floor.

"D-draco.." she mumbled, as he ran his fingers down her spine. Hermione groaned and leaned into his shoulder. Gracefully, he lifted her up from the floor, and walked over to the bed. There he laid her down on the bed, and they did as lovers do.

_Hermione..._

She opened her eyes, and blinked at the sunlight filtering through the curtain. She blinked, then felt her face heat up as she remembered the night before. Draco had been so gentle, and so...kind. A a hand reached up and grabbed her shoulder, dragging her back down on the bed. Unconsciously he nuzzled the skin between her breasts. She blushed even brighter, as his hand grabbed her upper thigh, and he began nipping. He was not asleep anymore.

"Morning Hermione." Draco's voice came out slightly muffled. Hermione coughed.

"M-morning Draco." she mumbled. He leaned back, a d took a deep breath. The sheet rid low on his hips, and just as Hermione's blush was receding it came back with unprecedented force as she remembered what was under there. In fact, 'it' was slowly making a tent underneath it.

"Wanna go another round?" Draco smirked as she babbled. He reached over, and pulled her closer to him. "Now, it doesn't feel too bad, does it?" she hiccuped.

"No..but.." the door swung open, and there stood Salazar. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it the afternoon already?" Draco grumbled. Hermione looked, and indeed it was. Salazar smirked at the two.

"Yes. Now if you'd please.." he eyed the two, "disentangle yourselves, we can get on with your placement. He then stepped out, most likely to let them change. Hermione got up in a flurry, getting dressed in a rushed fashion. Draco laughed at her, stretching out under the sheets. Hermione glared.

"Get up and get dressed!" Draco groaned at her. She put her hands on her hips, half-dressed. "and while you do so you can explain why we had to have sex last night." He sat up at this.

"You didn't like it?" he almost sounded worried. She huffed.

"Of course I did, but why did we need to?" Draco got up, and stretched. He then went to get his own clothes from the nearby wardrobe.

"It makes us stronger of course." he shuffled around, finally finding something decent among the outfits. While dressing he explained further. "You see, when a witch and a wizard...well the old term was mate since we are magical creatures, with each other, they make a pact, that makes them stronger." Hermione looked startled.

"You mean every time we have sex our magic becomes more powerful?" Draco thought a second.

"Sort of. In our case, yes, since at this point neither of us had _copulated. _And it usually only works for the first witch or wizard you lie with. That's why we don't remarry." Hermione blinked, and straightened her robes, grabbing Draco's arm as he was pulling on his left boot.

"How do you know all this?" she asked, Salazar silently leading them down the dimly lit stairs. Draco scoffed at her.

"I am from one of the most respected pureblood families, of course I know this." Hermione looked to see if Salazar heard, but seeing as she could only see the back of his head, it was really no use. She moved away from him, standing nearly on the edge.

"Show off." He sighed, and grabbed her hand, bringing her beside him.

"Hermione, things are passed down through generations, you can't learn everything from books." she sniffed, and noticed they were at the door. Salazar opened it, and ushered the two past. After he locked the door behind him, he led them off. They picked Severus up near the dungeons, which the presently went in to.

_Severus..._

Severus was pleased. The room was big and spacious, with closets for storing ingredients. Desks sat in even rows, and a large podium was near the front of the classroom. But it was rather dark. Severus took out his wand, and pointed it at the empty wall behind the teachers-_his _desk. Slowly, he crafted a stained glass window, that filtered fake light into the room. He turned around to thank Salazar for the opportunity, but he and the other two were gone.

_Draco..._

The classroom looked exactly the same as it had before. Annoyingly familiar. He sighed and took in the smell of fresh cut wood and brick. It felt good to have a purpose other then dying for the Trickster god, and hell, Draco was going to enjoy every bit of beating knowledge into the heads of those brats. Much better then being a business wizard, or anything like that. Especially working at the Ministry. He hated the Ministry, they were useless. Maybe he could change the future somehow. He turned around to smirk at Hermione, but she and Salazar were gone. Oh well.

_Hermione..._

Hermione immediately began looking around the room, instantly realizing that there were no books. She turned around, to see Salazar inspecting an empty bookshelf. She coughed, and he looked at her.

"Yes?" she gestured to the bookcase, coming over.

"Where are all the books?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you'll have to get some from the library, and duplicate them for the students." Hermione sighed.

She grumbled. "I guess I have work to do then. Salazar nodded, and was about to leave. Then he stopped, and looked at her.

"The bond was confirmed, was it not?" she glared at him. He put his hands up and left. Bloody idiot.

An hour later she was searching through titles in the library, trying not to remember her encounter with whatever that _thing _was, when she spotted a familiar black fedora perched on top a pile of books. She thrust her hip to the side, and put her hand on it, picking up the fedora. Underneath it was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Hesitantly, she put the fedora down and picked it up reading the title. She reddened in fury.

"TRICKSTER!" A blond head peeked from behind a bookshelf, then stepped out, arms out if expecting a hug. Instead, she rolled up the Daily Prophet, and flew at him, hitting him with it. He stood there, enduring, waiting. She unrolled it, and pointed to the picture of her older self. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" he shrugged.

"I think you lost a few years off your age.." she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him threateningly. He sighed. "I thought you'd be happy." she glared.

"About being framed?" he shoved his hands in his pockets, near golden hair falling over his face, almost in shame. But of course, Hermione knew he wasn't so she waited. A purple eye peeked from between the curtain of hair, and he began to speak.

"No, about them being killed...the framing thing fit like a glove." he shrugged. "you aren't going back anyway, why do you care?" she dropped the paper, and stalked off. He followed, picking up his forgotten fedora. She pointed at him, realizing he was following her.

"Go home, you're too suspicious." he looked at her in his innocent manner. She groaned, and he smiled.

"I could help find books that might help you. I'm feeling rather useless lately." She snorted.

"You are useless." He smiled wider.

"And you're cruel." she flapped a hand at him, and went back to looking. He disappeared among the stacks, and Hermione thought she'd seen the last of him, until she returned to her classroom. Piles of books had seemed to have appeared while she was gone. She sighed. Stupid Trick. She waded through them, going through the titles. There were three different sets in general. Beginner, Intermediate, and Professional, and a class set of each. Which in general was okay, because there weren't many students in the school currently. Hermione sighed, and began the task of sorting them into groups.

_Draco..._

After he had set the room up to his standards, he sat down at his desk, transforming the chair into a muggle one that spun. He leaned back in it, kicking off his desk and spinning in a circle. This was a lot to take in. Nearly being killed, basically married to the most beautiful girl in the world and teaching Hogwarts in one week. Not to mention his soul was eternally damned to Hell. That was always fun. He sighed, and got up, heading towards the kitchens to get something to eat. Dinner in the hall had long ended.

On his way, he met Rowena, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"From now on, Professor, you are to be at dinner. You were given an exception due to the fact you needed to situate your classrooms. Tomorrow will be different, I assume?" Draco nodded.

"Yes ma'am." she chuckled.

"Call me Professor, or Rowena. Ma'am makes me feel old." she strutted off, and Draco watched shamelessly. Definitely not old.

_Severus..._

All of his ingredients had been stored away, after a long grueling day of collecting them, that involved a few dragons, elves, centaurs and Merlin knew what else. He flicked his wand at his desk. It transformed into a bed, and Severus laid down, cuddling into the warmth. Everyone else could deal with it, he'd wake up when class started at the latest, even if he hoped he did before hand.

_Trick..._

They seemed so peaceful. Well...they deserved it. With a wave at the castle in farewell, he trotted off into the forest. It smelt of dirt and leaves, so exactly like a forest. Trick blinked, changing into a long, sneaky coyote. With a definite howl, he ran off, trying to find the little red fox, chattering away into the night. His sister was waiting, and he was to have a word with her.

He found her near the lake, successfully tricking a fish to jump out of the water and on to dry land.

_Sister dear, what are you doing?_ His sister looked around, fish in mouth. She grumbled to him, mind speaking back.

_ Catching fish you idiot._ He shook his head.

_ You know you are not supposed to be here._ The fox blinked, and sat back on her haunches, playing with the still flapping fish.

_ It's no fun at home...can I please stay? I won't get into trouble..._.He shook his long muzzle, before cocking it to the side.

_ Actually, I have something for you to do._ She leaned forward eagerly, and he growled into her ear, and they perked up. Without another word, the fox took off into the night. Pleased, Trick laid his head between his paws. Life was so easy sometimes. Even so..his eyes flicked in the direction she ran off in. He had to be careful. She was still a Trickster after all...

* * *

_**Oh**_** my Merlin, another character? This story was not supposed to be this long! ^^ not that I care. come on people. one hundred review, only 26 left until we're there. **

**Trick: The real reason was she was busy writing another story.  
><strong>

**Abandon: You are so dead!**

**Zero: He's telling the truth, she's writing something with some guy named Knight, and its on FictionPress. Real Raunchy.**

**Abandon: SHUSHIE!**

**Ghande: Check it out! **

**Mikhail: Burning to Protect by I Will Abandon Heaven For You on Fictionpress. **

**Abandon: You guys are hopeless.**

**Trick: Says the lovestruck teenager.**

**Abandon: Don't you dare say anything about that!**

**Zero: Oh, poor Abandon is in love 3**

**Mikhail: *laughs***

**Abandon: Oh you will all die...  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter here for your enjoyment.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Severus<em>

Severus blinked sleepily yawning. There was chatter around him, mostly, "Is that our teacher?" and the mesh. He sat up, and saw all the students that were mulling about his desk/bed jump back. He looked down at himself. His robes were wrinkled and creased. He snorted, and got up, waving his wand over the bed/desk transforming it once more into a desk with a thump. Disregarding his appearance, he began separating the students. Any students trained under Salazar were paired with a Gryffindor. He supported house unity. Few complained. Maybe Godric dying would have some effect on the future. What was even more curious to him is how he still existed. In reality he should have been...erased. His lingering existence was likely due to the Trickster's consistent meddling.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses." The class looked at him-nearly in awe at the speech. Honestly Severus didn't know where it had come from. He did however notice the quietly purring black cat at the door, with the vibrant purple eyes. It's tail flicked back and forth, and it looked at Severus, nearly staring him down. Very tempted to stupefy the little bugger, he went back to his lesson, carefully dictating so the students could catch every word. Many were disappointed that they weren't able to brew anything that day, but he was not prepared to be blown up or covered in a toxic substance on his first day. It also didn't help that many of the students were his age. Every time he turned around, he felt their eyes judging him, but whenever he looked at them, all he saw was rapt attention and dutiful students taking notes. Either they were very good at faking or he was getting paranoid. A girl rose her hand, quill quivering. He nodded.

"Professor, how did you learn so much about potions?" She gestured to her notes. "Most of these aren't even invented yet...are you sure they're safe?" Severus took a mental step back. Oh...yeah. He forgot that he was in the past for a near moment.

"All of these potion have been tried and tested by myself, and I have no lingering side effects." He heard a mutter at the back of the class but ignored it. " And I have been always interested in the art of potion making." Which was true. A boy, probably the one who muttered, rose his hand.

"Then why are you transfiguring things?" Severus furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? You need to know all kinds of magic. Not just a single type of spell." The girl from earlier spoke up.

"Professor, is that true? My head of house, well she says we should take classes on what we do best." _Ravenclaw _Severus thought. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, you should. But think about it. You can never find out what your truly good at unless you learn a wide range of subjects. Or what if you love something, yet you are not good at it? You have to take classes on it, so you can do what you love as a career." The class stared at him. A random student asked a question, confused.

"Is that why my schedule has more then one teacher on it?" Severus fought the urge to laugh.

"Yes. I'm assuming Her-Professor Granger told the others about that type of set up."

"Is she nice?" Severus thought a moment.

"She's fair, I think. But watch out for Professor Malfoy, he tends to be an ass." There was a cough. Draco stood in the doorway.

"I heard that." Severus smiled sweetly.

"I know." Draco rolled his eyes. Severus's eyebrows rose. "What are you doing in my classroom?" Draco swept his arm towards the students.

"You have my class." Severus sighed.

"Have them then. And...where might my class be?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm guessing our pretty Professor Granger has them."

"Ah." Draco motioned to the students,

"Come on then." He then strode off. They looked at Severus. He made shooing motions, and they followed after him, quickly grabbing their things and darting out the door. Severus smiled, and hopped up on his desk. Something told em he'd be having Hufflepuffs in his next class...

_Hermione..._

Hermione was at breakfast, sitting at the table next to Rowena, who decided to explain safe sex to her over it.

"Now make sure you wear a pregnancy charm, you are a teacher now. It'd be a scandal if you were to get pregnant while teaching here." She took a breath. "Now when a man ejaculates..." an hour later, a very disturbed Hermione was looking over stacks of books and making sure they were well...both correct and stacked neatly.

The students walked in, looking rather confused. Some looked bored though, others exhausted. None looked particularly perky and ready to learn. Well, couldn't hope for everything.

"Please take a seat next to a student of the opposite gender at the desks provided." she told them, and they followed her instructions to the letter. She waved her wand, and the books began distributing themselves, scaring what she believed to be a Hufflepuff, so bad he fell out of his seat. The others students snickered, but still looked at awe at the magic. A confused girl in front had her hand raised, head cocked over to look at her partners book. Hermione called on her.

"Yes?" She looked at her.

"Professor, all of our books are the same." Hermione chuckled.

"Of course they are. If they weren't, how would you all learn?" she shrugged.

"Just a tad odd, that's all." Now she was confused.

"Odd?" another student nodded.

"Yeah, usually we don't have books, let alone books that look alike." Oh, yes. This was the past. The duplicating spell hadn't been invented, and they had no knowledge the Trickster God was messing around in their time.

"Well then, I guess that is a change." A student pointed behind her and exclaimed loudly.

"What is that Professor?" Hermione looked behind her, and saw a black cat sitting atop her books, mindlessly cleaning itself. Hermione sighed.

"It's obviously a cat." The student shook his head.

"It came out of nowhere! It has to be a familiar or a _figura-shifter._" Shape-shifter? It was possible the term 'Animagus' hadn't been coined yet.

"Possibly." She went over to the cat, and it opened its eyes to reveal two vibrant purple eyes, with a wicked gleam. She smiled. "No, this is a cat. A very cunning cat." she scratched behind his ears, and he rumbled out a purr. The same student leaned forward over his desk.

"Is it yours?" Hermione thought a moment, before answering.

"No, cats don't belong to anyone and are just trouble." The cat mewed at her, and butted his head against her palm. She chuckled, and picked him up. "I think he's just lost. That's all. We won't mind him will we?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well then, lets get on with our lesson." For an hour, she spoke of the many techniques and advantages to learning transfiguration. They listened carefully, and Hermione now knew what it felt like to be Professor McGonagall. She had a desire to protect these students. Because they were hers. She smiled to herself, continuing her lesson until it was time to let them go. She then prepared for the next class absently stroking the black cat that was now laying in her lap.

_Draco..._

He was kicking the floor when his students arrived, noticing the lack of desks. Well, not lack of. They were pushed close to the walls, and transfigured into practice dummies. The students looked frazzled, and down right puzzled at the set up.

"Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts.." He smiled remembering Hermione's face this morning with Rowena about sex. Last night, Hermione had fell asleep over the books she was sorting, so they hadn't shared the bed last night. It was hilarious seeing Hermione. Not angry but deeply disturbed. "Please stand anywhere you like, because I really don't care." They put their stuff on the ground, looking around.

He stood, feet a shoulder with apart, wand clutched in his hands and resting over his lap. It was time to show these students how to defend themselves. And not just magically either.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut it short, just cause I wanted to.<strong> **At ****least I finished it. ^^ Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter XD**

* * *

><p>After an hour of complaining, sweaty students, a few broken wrists and dark mutterings, Draco let them go. They didn't believe him when he said that in any situation knowing how to defend themselves was a good thing. He learned this lesson himself after Voldemort fell and it was too risky to use his wand. He may not like muggles, but he had to admit they overpowered him physically. So he learned how to protect himself. He had to make sure his students could as well. Maybe it would stop bullying...or make it worse. Well, its not his problem. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black cat sunbathing itself in his window sill. He walked over to the window sill, and looked out at the grey sky.<p>

"So, Trick what do you think? When will the big bad monsters attack?" He held the cat up, then heard a shuffling behind him. He turned to see Trick sitting on his desk, looking through a book. Trick shrugged as Draco looked between him and the cat. "But I thought..?" Trick hopped off the desk, spilling papers on to the floor.

"You see, that's your problem.." he tapped Draco's right temple. "You think to much." he pointed at the cat. "_That _is just a cat." Draco put the cat on the floor, and it began twining around his legs, purring.

"Good to know." he looked down and the cat mewed. Meanwhile, Trick was inspecting the new additions to the room.

"I honestly can't say. They could strike at any moment." he flicked a dummy. Draco looked at the Trickster.

"You aren't surprised that they haven't?" The dummies arm came down and hit Trick's head as he bent over to inspect the torso. He rubbed his head.

"Very little surprises me, Professor." He kicked the dummy, and walked towards Draco, who picked up the cat, placing it on the window sill. He had his back turned to the the Trickster.

"Trick..what have you done?" Outside the window, a dark rolling cloud raced over the hills, one of the creatures dressed head to toe in a black cloak, hood down revealing its ghastly face. Trickster leaned over Draco's shoulder, and hummed a little under his breath. The cat jumped down from the window sill and sat next to the desk.

"Oh..well this...is just all together unexpected." He seemed curious, but not at all worried. Draco looked at him.

"Trick." he shook his head.

"We'll see then Draco..though I don't believe I'll be leaving you to face anything dark and scary by yourself." he mimed a vampire for some odd reason. "So I will leave you with my little friend here." he bent down and pet the black cat. Draco was confused, which seemed to happen to anyone who spoke to the Trickster.

"I thought that was just a cat?" Trick smiled.

"It _is _just a cat." Draco leaned up against his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose, and counted to ten before opening his eyes. The Trickster was gone. Draco looked at the furry black creature, that had jumped up on his desk.

"Why, my dear furry friend," he stroked its fur. "do I believe you are more then just a cat?" the cat looked up at him and blinked.

"Because," it spoke clearly. "I am not." Draco blinked. Now..he had seen everything. Animals didn't talk. Animals. Did. Not- "I know what your thinking, child." He swallowed as the cat continued in its odd voice that sounded neither like a man nor a woman. "Cats do not talk." _Well, close enough. _

"So then, why do you?" the cat let out a purr.

"I thought I already told you. I am not a cat. Therefore I can talk." Draco sighed. Well this was going nowhere.

"Who are you?" it had begun cleaning itself, and stopped to regard Draco.

"You may call me 'Bast', and you, far headed human, must be a Malfoy." Bast jumped down from the desk, and began towards the door, it stopped and looked at Draco. "Are we going to warn the castle or ponder the possibility I am really talking and you are not hallucinating?" he got up and followed, silently pondering on exactly that, while all hell broke over the hills, coming ever closer to Hogwarts...a silent echo filled the hallway.

_"Not everything is recorded as history, as all things recorded should not be blindly believed."_

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ha fooled ya! Please stick around for the second installment of this carefully twisted tale. It will be called Back To When (Part Two): A Game That Can't Be Won. The curtain will finally rise and show us the face of our villian.<strong>

**(Watch for it!)**


End file.
